A Dragon in the North
by ADG7
Summary: King's Landing, 283 AC. As the Red Keep and the Targaryen World falls around her, the unmarried Shaena Targaryen tries to survive the Sack of King's Landing, along with her nephew and niece. At the end of it all, she finds herself tied to a man that betrayed her family: Eddard Stark, the man she is forced to marry if she wants to let her family live.
1. The Sacking of King's Landing: Part 1

Hello! This is a new story, one focusing on what would have happened if Princess Shaena Targaryen would have lived, unmarried until the fall of King's Landing. Here, Shaena does not marry Rhaegar, something that will be explained later in the story. It will start as the Lannister forces start to assault the Red Keep, just after Jaime slays the Mad King.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Aunt Shaena... I-Im scared." She dragged her nice, Rhaenys, by the hand, as she fled as fast as her legs could take her to the Great Hall. The screams of dying men and raped women, the smell of blood, gore, shit and piss flared at her nose, sound and smell both coming troughs the windows of the cavernous Hall. She needed her father, to tell him to surrender and stop his mad plans. The sobs of her little niece and the silent cry of her nephew, who rested in the crook of her arm were enough to fill her with dread and fear as she finally neared the great oak-and-bronze doors of the throne room.

"Princess, there are men coming! Flee!" A servant girl, much behind her, shouted at her and then started to scream.

Shaena didn't respond, how could she? She barely looked away, she just kept running, not even looking as she neared the monstrous Iron Throne. The bladed throne had once scared her when she was but a child, but as an adult, she had never been afraid of it. But the sight of her father's own Kingsguard, Ser Jaime Lannister, cutting her sire's throat as he pulled him off the steps scared her. It truly did. She didn't feel any remorse for her father, or as she preferred, the monster that had taken his place since Duskendale. How her father had planned to marry her to the brother, she had not cared, for she and Rhaegar and always been the best of siblings to each other. But the way her father had treated her mother, Rhaegar and poor Elia Martell, that trough the plotting of her mother and brother had managed to marry Rhaegar had crushed any once of sympathy the once loving daughter held for her mad father. Ser Jaime noticed her, bloody sword in hand, as he looked at her both afraid and determined, even pitiful.

She stopped her tracks, hiding Rhaenys face in the skirts of her gown. She should have kept them in Maegor's Holdfast instead of taking them out of it, kept them with their mother, but now they were here, and small Rhaenys screamed as she saw the blood dripping down the stairs.

"Ser Jaime." What should she do? The man was a turncoat, and while she and Jaime had always been dear friends, he had slain her father and his own was sacking the city. Her chances of salvation were very low. "I ask that you take us three to Maegor's Holdfast." Her voice was but a weak call, drowned in the fear she felt for her family.

"Pr-Princess. I-I..." Jaime stuttered as he had no words. King Aerys had to go and he would never repent for killing him. But being caught by not one, but three Targaryens during the act had broken whatever toughs he had.

"Enough of wasting time, Ser Jaime. There are men coming!" Shaena spoke in the strongest voice she could muster, hoping that the Knight would obey one last order and not kill them, as his father had probably told him.

"O-Of course, my princess. We should go to Maegor's Holdfast." He descended from the steps, weary but determined. He would not let them die, them who were innocent.

"Rhaenys dear, go to Ser Jaime." She told her small niece, who wept into her skirts and shook her head, "Rhaenys, you have to go, little dragon. Otherwise, we won't be fast enough to go get your Balerion, alright?" She tried to convince her niece, who looked up at her with tear-filled amethyst's. Her brown hair was just by her shoulders, the one strand of silver falling just in front of her right ear. She tucked the strand behind it, kneeling carefully with Aegon in her arms. "You see, you can imagine Ser Jaime is a big, tall dragon, ready to carry you to see your mommy and Balerion, Rhaenys."

The thought seemed to amuse her crying niece, who looked at her with glassy eyes until she finally wrinkled her nose and spoke sweetly.

"Ser Jaime is a lion, not a dragon. You can't ride lions, auntie." Rhaenys said with true innocence, the one of a child who was being amused and was ignorant of the true reality of the world around her, the reality that just around them, King's Landing was dying, and if they didn't move, they would soon die with it. Thankfully, an armoured hand soon wrapped it's hand around Rhaenys and pulled her up, placing her on his shoulders. Ser Jaime looked awkward, with a child grabbing tightly onto his lion adorned helmet. He soon rushed forward, her following him closely. She could see that men were hacking away at the gates of the Red Keep and that soon, they would manage to enter. She saw many men preparing to defend the gate, some gold-cloaks who had retreated from the city, some knights who were shouting orders. She recognised two knights, one wore arms emblazoned with a silver flair on black and red and the other had two coal-coloured war-hammers on white crossing a field of blue. Ser Jaremy Rykker and Ser Alliser Thorne, amongst a few others.

"Men, retreat to Maegor's Holdfast! We shall protect the royal family there!" Jaime called out to the band of men preparing to hold the gate. The few Gold-Cloaks and Knights paled in comparison to the Targaryen Household guard, armed and trained in the fashion of Old Valyrian armies at a whim of the Mad King he had just slain. With black-steel plate, armed with the Targaryen banner in the breastplate and with a helmet shaped in the head of a dragon, the men held a rectangular, semi-cylindrical shield made of Ironwood painted in black and red, along with varied weapons of the finest steel. Some also had bows and some had javelins. Ser Alliser ordered the men move to him, knowing that as a Kingsguard, he was the high commander of whatever Targaryen forces there was left in the city.

"Where is his Grace, Ser Jaime?" With this Jaime was trapped. All these men would turn on him if he told them he just stabbed the King in the back.

"The King is dead, killed by traitor assassins. Long live the King Aegon the sixth." Shaena moved forward, decided to save Jaime. He was the one protecting them and he seemed to still be on their side. In truth, she did not blame him for what he did to her father. She just hoped he had gotten Rossart, the crazy pyromancer.

The men all looked puzzled, but soon the Guard's leader, Ser Regen Celtigar stepped forward and shouted: "Long live the King!". Soon, others followed his cry, and the men came to form and protect around Shaena and Aegon, while Rhaenys looked on, mystified from Jaime's shoulders.

Their advance was fast as they ran through the long corridors to Maegor's Holdfast and soon they came arrived at the drawbridge, However, Jaime ordered the men stop and the soldiers started mumbling a quickly formed a shield wall, Shaena and the crying Aegon stood behind them, ignorant to the scene until poor Rhaenys screamed in absolute horror.

The sharp, feverish, scream of utter horror shook even Jaime as the Mountain and Amory Lorch, both men of his father, walked out of Maegor's Holdfast dragging behind them the battered, raped, the defiled body of Elia Martell. A man quickly took the screaming child from his shoulders and brought her to her aunt, some of the Targaryen Guard locking shields in front of the last dragons in King's Landing.

Amory Lorch was walking beside The Mountain, who was silently dragging along the corpse of the Martell princess, his piggy smile wide as he licked the blood staining his cheek. It fell quickly when the voice of Jaime rang with authority across the bridge.

"Hold." Was all he said, and quickly both men stopped. Clegane, hidden under his great helmet, conveyed no emotion, while Lorch, to the pleasure of knights, gold-cloaks and guards looked horrified, showing absolute fear. He quickly spoke in a high-pitched voice, like a pig squealing in an amicable tone.

"Ser Jaime." Lorch greeted the son of Tywin Lannister as friendly as possible, obviously afraid. "Should you not be guarding the King?"

"I am guarding the King." Was all Jaime responded as he raised his bloody, gilded sword at the two men on the other side of the moat, "And you are standing in the way of my King's safety...Drop your weapons and leave. If I have to cross this bridge with you in war, I shall slay both of you." Jaime took a step forward, a man of eighteen braver than old Lorch. Alliser, Jaremy moved after him and Lorch quickly moved between Gregor and the Royalists, intent on stopping the fight. He was pissing himself at the thought of having to report to Tywin Lannister he had fought his son, but he knew that if they fought, he probably wouldn't leave the place with his head set on his shoulders.

The embarrassing noise that escaped Lorch's throat as he saw the knights walk forward. Lord almost pissed himself, imagining what his liege lord would do if he lifted his steel againt's his favourite son. He gasped, trying to defuse the situation, but Clegane dropped the Princesses leg, who collapsed in the floor with a loud thud. His blood was up from all the fighting before, as they marched up the hill, broke the defenders of the outer walls of the keep and then slew guards in Maegor's Holdfast. To him, it wasn't the son of his master he saw, just a dumb fool with a white cloak and golden armour, followed by more fools.

The Mountain that rides let out a roar that shook the foundations of King's Landing itself, as he raised his sword and charged forward, passing Amory who tried to stop him but was just bowled back by the huge beast of a man.

* * *

"Seven Hells!" Was the only thing Jaime Lannister said before he ducked under the swing of Clegane's blade and moved behind the mountain, slashing at the knees of the Mountain. Rykker and Thorne stayed back, with most of the men. With the Mountain in the bridge, there was barely space for any movement. Clegane turned, roaring in muffled anger, and he started to swipe his sword in long swathes, forcing Jaime to step back at each swing. The Mountain was very fast for his size and any swing from the man would probably kill him, even with all the armour on, the thought rushed through, Jaime finally swung his sword, trying to break the Mountain's momentum.

Gregor moved his oaken shield on the way, prepared to block whatever blow this puny man would swing at him. However, Lannister was a tricky cunt. He suddenly twisted his sword to the side, making the gilded blade twist into the small space between the mail of his arm and his huge, steel gauntlet. The sword hit the steel but pierced in, stabbing into his arm and wrist. Gregor roared in pain, as he felt the steel cut through his flesh. He jerked his other arm, trying to smack the Lion before he could bring down his hand. He pushed Lannister away when his shield found the man's breastplate, screaming in the pain he felt.

Jaime pushed his sword and twisted, even as he felt his breath escape him as the Mountain smashed and smashed his shield on him, repeating the movement while he screamed in pain. _Good,_ he thought. He acted fast and twisted his blade, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the Mountain's assault for much longer. As his blade twisted, the Mountain screamed again as his hand fell off from his wrist, huge gushes of blood falling from his arm.

Jaremy knew that he would not have any chance, and he crossed by the Mountain as the man dropped his sword and roared in pain. Thorne and Guard who broke formation advanced behind the mountain and both started to deliver blows to the man's legs and head. _Truly, there isn't a man more terrifying than that huge beast. _Jaremy ran past them and focused on Lorch, making sure the pig-looking man didn't try anything on Ser Jaime. Lorch raised his arms in surrender, annoying Rykker, who wanted a fight of his own. Accepting the man's surrender, he turned to face the mountain, but then he heard a sword slip off its scabbard. He turned in panic, knowing not how to defend the blow he was sure was coming, but luckily, the sword connected with his just near his face, to the despair of the pig-knight. Jaremy moved forward, slashing at him. How could this cunt think he could kill him just like that. The Lannister dog worked well, even if he was smelling of piss and shit, deflecting blows but Jaremy could see he was tiring and soon, he parried his sword away and with a quick jerk of his hand, grabbed the man's head and pushed it and him into the spikes below. _Good riddance, fucker._

Jaime, in the meanwhile, was on the floor, giving his last players, thinking of Cersei, the woman he loved, Tyrion, the little brother he loved as well, poor Shaena who he had turned friends with and her niece and nephew, who he would die protecting. The Mountain had shaken off Thorne and was smashing his shield into the guard, who stood bravely with shield and sword in hand. He could not break the mountain, that only using his monster-sized shield was protecting the blows coming from the man, all the while Thorne managed to hit blow for blow on his head, making his Greathelm slip off his head and fall on top of Jaime's own, that even with his own helmet, the damned, heavy thing hurt more than the foot that was holding him down.

He had been trying to hit this traitorous cunt in the head, to kill him, but the fucker was using his handless arm effectively, even as his blood poured down from his wound. He slashed and stabbed, being blocked just until finally, Baelon, as he knew the guard fighting with him and Ser Jaime was called, almost cut trough Clegane's head, his sword scraping through the side of his face. That gave Alliser enough time to stab his sword into his shoulder. _Die, fucker, die! _The man groaned in pain, but that didn't stop him as he flailed his arms around and suddenly dropped his shield, punching him in the face. Alliser felt like he was dying from a single punch, he could feel the blood in his mouth. Even as the mountain was forced on his knees, he managed to grab his throat... And the last thing Alliser Thorne saw before the Mountain that rides snapped his neck, was Jaime Lannister stabbing the fucker in the eye.

"Die, you fucking beast!" He screamed as he was finally freed to attack Clegane and it worked. His sword pierced through his eye and the man gurgled and finally, fell silent on top of him, almost smashing him to death as well. Rykker and the guard moved Clegane's corpse off him, throwing him down to the moat. Rykker helped him get up, sighing as the sight. The Impaled body of Lorch, who was still moaning in pain, and the body of Clegane and Thorne, who were both dead.

Soon, Shaena, Aegon and Rhaenys and the sixty soldiers that they had left followed into the moat. As the steel-bars fell over the entrance of the keep within the keep, as Lannister soldiers under Roland Crakehall and Elys Westerling stood on the other side of the moat, the only sound anyone heard within Maegor's Holdfast was the screams of Princess Rhaenys and the cries of Princess Aegon.

* * *

There! The first chapter of my history about Shaena Targaryen, and what could have happened did she live!


	2. The Sacking of King's Landing: Part 2

Hello! Here is the second chapter of the story of how the world may have been if Shaena Targaryen may have lived. Today, the Northern forces arrive in King's Landing.

* * *

"Holy shite, wha' happen' to th'city, eh? Theo Wull asked his companions in his thick accent from the Mountains, as his eyes wandered through the dead city of King's Landing as they passed the Old Gate, followed closely by the Northern host.

For a city holding half a million people, probably less than that, now, King's Landing looked like a mountain had fallen on it from the sky. The streets were filled with broken bricks, fallen houses, dead men, women and children who were being dragged outside of the city by the living, most looked full of dust, drenched in blood just as Lannister soldiers moved around the streets, guarding the city they had just sacked from any commoners with any other intentions. The screams of the populace had ceased, the massacred had stopped, but Eddard couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw how most people ran from the northerners as they entered the city. _They probably think we've come to help the Lannister make their lives even more miserable._

Mark Ryswell spoke softly as he gazed the small folk with pity, his gentle voice a great contrast to the Mountain Clansman's heavy accent.

"What did they do to this poor city. I thought we came all this way down south to liberate people from the Mad King." Mark said with utter disappointment as he took a swig from his flask of water. Mark, with his gentle-heart, couldn't be happy with this kind of victory. He had slain men at the Trident and at the Stoney Sept, but he didn't understand how sacking the city that the Lannister had supposedly claim in the name of Lord Robert, as the Ravens had said, would help their cause.

"Aye, that we did, and also to get Lady Lyanna back safely, but while many din'hold any love for the Mad King, the younger Targaryens are beloved around the realm. Prince Rhaegar is dead, but princess Shaena seems to have hauled herself up in Maegor's Holdfast while Prince Viserys and the Queen Mother are in Dragonstone. Lord Tywin just reaped away most of Targaryen supporters with his massacre of the whole lot, ay'. Many will think twice if they ever dream of raisin' a knife to Baratheon." Martyn told him, his calm but steely voice holding a grim truth.

"Aye, mayhaps so, Cassel, but it doesn't make it any more right. Most of them never lifted a sickle, I bet." This time it was Willam who spoke, his booming and strong voice shutting any argument the other men have made, his gruff words escaping his mouth as he gave his moustache it's classical twirl. "Me, Im just glad this will soon be all over, ay'. I want to return to Barbrey, mounted on her stallion as I vowed." He said as he gave his red stallion a pat on the side.

"Mounte'on her stallion, ppftt. Loo'at this cunt, ye don'wan to return her stallion, ye just Mark's cousin t'ride ye like ye wer' th'stallion, Dustin, don'ye be thinkin'ye can fool me." Theo said with a grin, pointing his finger at Willam, who only answered with a snort. All of them, minus Ned, who stayed silent chuckled, even Howland laughed he who was the most silent of the group.

Ned would have to handle this situation with the Lannister. Lannister had been contempt to watch rebel and royalist kill each other and chose the perfect moment to strike and steal away proper victory from the coalition of rebels. Now, he held the city they needed for Robert to properly claim the throne, and Ned knew he would exert his demands on Robert. He hoped Jon would handle it. Plus, he didn't want to laugh at Willam. He and Willam had long made peace about his deceased brother, Brandon, laying with the Barbrey Ryswell, who then was quickly married to Willam under his father's orders. William even said he was sure Barbrey was growing a fondness for him and that he would quickly make her forget Brandon and had not minded her not being pure in the marriage bed. _Good,_ he thought. He wanted to avoid further trouble with the Ryswells and didn't want this sham of his House's honour to persist.

"Ned, should we warn the Westerman we march into the city?" Came the voice of Howland, silky and mysterious in his Neck accent, which Ned answered with a nod.

"Buckets, sound the horn, you dumb cunt." Willam said as he marched his horse forward, him and Mark being the two in the forward guard, while Theo, Howland and Martyn stayed by his side, hands prepared to draw their swords if the Westerman tried to draw their swords on them. This could very well be a trap, and Tywin Lannister prepared to slay both Royalist and Rebel in two strokes of his sword. Wull brought his war-horn to his lips, breathed in and then into the horn, the loud sound spreading hard and clear for the whole city to hear. The Stark army was in the city.

Northerners quickly followed them into the city, as Ned and his guard marched through the Street of Silk, famous for its brothels. He could see that many of the brothels had been raided and looted, with many of the women and surprisingly, men who had once worked on them outside in the streets, most collecting whatever they could from the ransacked buildings. He could see a girl, no older than twenty, he was sure, run crying from an alley where a group of Red-Cloaks followed soon, laughing loudly. They probably had just raped the poor girl. He looked up, at the huge ruined building that despite not having been used for half a hundred years, still overshadowed the street. The Dragon pit of King's Landing drew its shadow over the ruined city. Mayhaps if they still held their dragons, the Lannister would have never managed to do this. _And we would never have managed to win the war. _

They turned on the Street of the Sisters and turned under the shadow of the Sept of Baelor upon Rhaenys's hill. They were at the main square of the city, where a statue of King Jaehaerys the First stood. Over its head, a banner with the Gold Lion of House Lannister was draped upon. As they approached the Red Keep, he could see the banner of House Lannister flying above every tower, minus a drum-shaped Tower right in the middle of the Keep, where the banner of the Dragons still flew high. _Maegor's Holdfast._

Many Lannister soldiers guarded the curtain walls around the Red Keep, it's gatehouse wide open for them. As he entered the courtyard, he saw many bodies of soldiers, servants, nobles, everyone that had been put on the path of the Lannister soldiers being piled into carts that were being prepared to be lead down into the city. The Keep itself smelled like a slaughterhouse, with servants scrubbing the stone floor who had turned red in some places with all the blood that had been shed.

He and his men dismounted, and he loosened the straps of Ice, as he drew the great Valyrian sword from its sheath. Behind him, his guards all drew their weapons, axe, spear, sword and mace. The tension between Stark and Lannister was clear, and he wasn't sure if Tywin Lannister had fixed his loyalties. This could very well be all an ambush. Thankfully his father had left Ice in the North when the King had tricked him south. The sword might have been lost, and hopefully, if the rumours of the Mad King having been slain by an assassin were not true, he could deliver justice and put the souls of his father and brother to rest.

They moved through the halls, weapons in hand as they watched the Westermen guarding every corner of the Keep. They passed by the throne room and were disappointed to see it empty, they just saw more men dragging soldiers and servants of the hall. They continued on and followed the path to what a Red-Cloak informed them was Maegor's Holdfast and the commanders of the Lannister forces were waiting.

A robust man wearing the blinded black and white boar of Crakehall on his breastplate was speaking with a few others, but when he noticed Ned and the others approaching, he walked to them, followed closely by his compatriots. The men offered his hand for a shake, which Ned took.

"Lord Stark." The man said with simplicity.

"Lord Crakehall." Ned said with words just as simple.

"As you can see, the city is taken and so is the Red Keep." The released Ned's hand and waved around to his men. "And we have been ordered to declare Lord Baratheon as King." The man ended.

"Good. Although, I can see that Maegor's Holdfast has not been taken." Ned asked, prying for more information and peeking at the Lannister commander. To have betrayed the confidence of a city that opened its gates to them, and even then, they did not manage to take the city fully. Crakehall sighed as he moved to slip a hand through his beard.

"Princess Shaena and Ser Jaime Lannister along with whatever is left of the Targaryen guard have taken it. They have slain each and every one of our men who tried to cross the moat." He explained, pointing to the moat. Ned's eyes widened, as he saw Lannister soldiers using ropes to pull up dying or already dead men from the moat. On a cart, he could see a man that alone occupied all of it, his bulk so great he passed the sides of the cart as his head dangled from the cart. His head twisted and it revealed itself to Ned, showing him that it was, in fact, Gregor Clegane. The Mountain of the Westerlands reputation had reached Winterfell. He was also surprised that Lannister had not turned cloak to his father, but the surprise was pleasant to him. _Good, a man who keeps his vows, no matter how hard it may be. _

"I see. Have they accepted parlay?" He asked again, looking over to the fortress inside the fortress. He could see many men manning it, gold-cloaks, men with Targaryen banners, a man with the arms of House Rykker of Duskendale.

"Nay. Ser Jaremy has declared that the princess will not accept parlay with..." The man stopped briefly and then coughed, "Traitors, butchers, kin-slayers, liars and whoremongers." The man paled as he paraphrased the words. Traitor was for all of them, Ned thought, the Butcher part could very well be for only the Lannister or for them all as well, the Kin-slaying was for Robert, he assumed. The Targaryens and the Baratheons were cousins, after all. The Liars was for the Lannister, he knew. No man in the rebellion had lied. The whoremongering part, to Ned's shame, he knew was for Robert. He had been fighting this war for Lyanna, and Robert had declared the same, although every time he saw Robert with a whore the words of Lyanna about the nature of men resonated in his head.

Ned and his men set up watch near the moat, taking their time to decide if approaching Maegor's Holdfast would work. Princess Shaena could very well order their deaths when they tried to cross, could trick them and kill them inside or could simply leave them outside and deny any and all parlay. Ned also noticed how many, many soldiers of the Westermen starting to leave the vicinity of Maegor's Holdfast, moving to other sections of the Red Keep, mainly the throne room. They would keep watch and keep control of who was going to be crowned of course. It seems Tywin Lannister had a plan for it all, let the northerners handle the Targaryen loyalists while he controlled the Iron Throne and who would ascend it.

Ned moved to the start of the bridge and immediately he saw the household guards of the Targaryens moved further and prepare their bows, ready to release their arrows on him. The steel-barred gate of Maegor's Holdfast was shut, making it impossible to enter the fortress without battering the steel down. Targaryen men were all over the walls, using the shape of the walls to their advantage. Despite their small numbers, the Holdfast was designed in a way it facilitated defence. The walls were tall and thick and the formidable spikes lined around the moat made it impossible to use ladders to climb it.

On top of the gatehouse, he could see the two knights from before, men whose names the men of Tywin Lannister had provided. Ser Jaremy Rykker and a man armoured in Black-Steel plate with the Targaryen sigil on his chest looked down on him, both men wore no helmet, both looking tired and bruised, with the black-plated men with a bleeding wound over his cheek.

"Ser Rykker. I have come to ask for parlay." He stood, grim-faced as he addressed the man atop the gate, who stood there even grimmer.

"Lord Stark. I believe I delivered Lord Crakehall the princess requisites for parlay. No traitors, no butchers and no liars." The man responded, with a gruff and tired voice. Ned could barely hear him over the noise of the soldiers behind him.

"I may be a traitor, Ser Jaremy, but I am no butcher and no liar. The war has been lost, King Robert of the House Baratheon marches to King's Landing. I simply wish to talk, to resolve this matter in peace." He asked, not pleading but not being too harsh on the man. He was a loyal man, clearly tired of the war and all the fighting. But the man's response annoyed Ned when he simply argued that Lord Mace Tyrell was besieging Storm's End and Dorne had more spears to save their own blood.

"Ser Rykker, both you and I know that all the people in Maegor's Holdfast have nowhere to go. Mace Tyrell didn't budge for Prince Rhaegar, he will most likely stay back now as well. And Dornish spears alone will not be enough to break us and save you." Ned could see Buckets, Martyn and Willam approaching behind him, with shield and weapon ready. They probably felt that the talks would go nowhere, and were ready to defend their liege lord if the Targaryens drew their bows.

It was not Ser Rykker that answered, but the other man. Wearing Black-Plate, a large shield in an oval shape and a large, fearful axe made of steel as dark as Ned's own Ice. _Valyrian steel_, he thought as he looked upon the weapon. The man himself had dark silver-blonde hair and brown eyes, that looked like the ones many Northmen had. _He definitely has the blood of the first man in his veins, that one. _He was tall and bulky, with large arms that could perhaps rival Willam's or the Greatjon's. His voice as he spoke was rough and cold, the thick accent of the men of the Narrow sea filtering down.

"Perhaps you would have us surrender the Princess to you, Lord Stark. No doubt, deliver her to the dog of the man who killed our beloved Prince of Dragonstone so she could be whored in the streets and placed in the brothels you usurper friend likes so much, I hear. Hear me, and hear me well, Lord Stark. We will not surrender any Targaryen to you and your kin-slaying bastard of a friend. We will kill every man who sets foot on that bridge. If you try to storm us, each of my men will kill a hundred of yours. If you have the Lannister storm us, we will do worse to those liars. And if your usurper friend dares set foot here, I will disarm him and bash him to death with his own hammer. Do not dare presume we would trade our honour, our duty for our lives, Lord Stark. Every single man and woman inside these walls will die defending this place and you will have to march over our corpses if you wish to lay your hands on Princess Shaena, Princess Rhaenys and the one, true, rightful King, Aegon the sixth of his name. Now, be gone, before I order my men kill you where you stand."

The man finished with a lift of his hand, and all men on the walls quickly prepared their bows for a final order. Ned had wished to avoid a bloodbath, but it seems the Targaryen guard would never surrender peacefully. He started to turn, decided to wait for Jon and Robert before he had to storm the place, until well.

"Ser Regen, bid Lord Stark to cross." He turned and saw a figure wearing gilded, golden armour and golden hair atop his head, with a mantle of white attached to his shoulders and flowing down his back. The man looked tired and battered, with a purple bruise to his jaw, and with a dent in the shape in the shape of a foot in his breastplate, although it looked more like it had been done by a hammer. "The princess wishes to speak with him."

Ned quickly turned around, almost pushing poor Mark down. The bloodbath he wished to avoid was avoidable. He and his closest men, Mark Ryswell, Martyn Cassel, Willam Dustin, Howland Reed and Theo Wull crossed the drawbridge leading to Maegor's Holdfast, the steel bars slowly rising and descending as they made their way under the gatehouse.

They could see a few men of the guard lining up, Jaime Lannister, who looked tired and beaten waiting for them. He stopped them with his hand.

"I know you are a man of honour, Lord Stark, and without a doubt, your companions must be so as well. Still, I must ask you to leave your weapons here. They shall be given to you on your way out." The man said with a tired smile, perhaps thinking it would be needed to convince them. Ned agreed, although. The Targaryens were bruised, tired and battered, and knew that if a group of men could fight them from the inside they would break. He nodded to his men, who promptly started to deliver their weapons to the guard. A rather small man, but very muscular, came over and carefully carried Ice to a small corner where the weapons were hauled up.

"Follow me." Jaime turned, and Ned and his men quickly followed him into the Holdfast, moving up the levels. They did not go to the highest level, however, going however to the room of the Prince of Dragonstone. Jaime bid them wait and knocked on the door softly.

"Princess, Ned Stark has come." Jaime Lannister voice was hoarse, tired and full of pain. The man had probably stayed awake all night and day while being wounded.

"Hey may come in." Came the reply from a soft, warm voice. Ned liked the way her voice seemed like a melody, although it was hard and determined. The Kingsguard made way, gesturing him to come inside. As he stepped inside, he felt a lump form in his throat as Princess Shaena Targaryen came into his view.

The woman could not be described as anything other than a goddess. A goddess of love and beauty.

With the silver-gold hair of House Targaryen tied nicely into a braid, intricate and neatly waved in, with eyes of a purple so pale, so pale that they almost looked pink. No, her eyes were pink, they had to be. Every feature of her face and ears had to be described as intricate and aristocratic, sharply lined but also with cuteness that young women had. His eyes drifted below her chin, finding that Princess Shaena, unlike most Targaryen princesses and most like her mother, was short, although it didn't make the woman look any less fierce, in fact, it only made her more beautiful. The tight dress, made with the richest silks that money could buy, fit rather nicely around her curves, and this woman had a lot of them. The way her firm, large, round breasts pressed againt's her dress, her wide hips, that probably fit a rather large bottom, although they weren't big enough that she could be considered big boned or fat. He heard Martyn whisper a "Holy fuck." with a "Ned, you have to move."

Ned quickly snapped out of his entrance, it was the first time a woman had made him feel this way, although it didn't last long. Ned had resisted not many, but a good number of women, and he wouldn't let himself be influenced by his attraction to this one. He had a duty to Robert.

Shaena Targaryen didn't stay silent for long, as she stood with her back straight, with a small little girl with eyes of amethyst and Dornish looks shying away, scared in the bed, while next to it, a small little crib held a sleeping baby.

"Lord Eddard." She called to him and by the way, her eyes moved and her body shifted, Ned had a feeling in his gut she had been looking at him the way he looked at her.

* * *

There! In this chapter, Ned arrives in King's Landing and we get a first physical description of Shaena. I wanted to make her look a bit like a contrast to Daenerys, her young sister who has yet to have been born yet. Shaena's small, while Daenerys is tall, for a woman. And while Dany holds a more delicate beauty, Shaena passes the more hardcore beauty of a woman well groomed for royalty, and she's a boner kicker, that even Ned Stark is impressed has to stop to take her in, although, honourable Ned Stark wouldn't let himself think of women like that for long. Also, I used Prince Aemon's, Jaehaerys the First's son, pink eyes for Shaena! What do you guys think of that?

I hoped you liked this second episode!


	3. The Wolf meets The Dragon

Hello! Welcome to the third chapter of Shaena's story! Today, we will see what their meeting will end up in..

Blizzarddragon777- Of course. Shaena will, of course, have to do that if she hopes to live. Or will she?

DireWolf96- Of course, Ned is a loyal supporter to Robert and while he isn't going to lie to her about his loyalties, she only allowed him in because, despite Ned literally being Robert's Dog (It terms of blind loyalty), she sees his honour as the only way out her family has. I do agree, The Mad King was bound to snap and Rhaegar, Lyanna and then Brandon trying to kill Rhaegar just stoked the wildfire. Also yeah, I think that both of them are a bit at fault, although, unlike some, I think they are both innocent and guilty at the same time. While their love was something they couldn't be blamed for, the way they eloped (Which is something I very doubt seriously happened like that) eventually ended up being a catalyst for everything that came afterwards.

Arianna Le Fay- Indeed, while the Targaryens have better claims, Robert has an army and a burning hatred for them. Many rebel lords would not mind placing a Targaryen kid that they could sure would be carefully raised not to be like Aerys on the throne, but thing is, for good or bad, most of them swore loyalties to Robert as king because they never thought they would have ended up with the possibility to choose between Robert and a child or someone that's not the Mad King, you see? But yeah, Robert will still end up with the Iron Throne in this story, just in a different way.

toile grant- Thank you!

Serrae- Not in this fanfiction, no. It will all be explained later.

* * *

"Lord Eddard."

"Princess Shaena." Lord Stark had a gruff and rough voice, but it was also warm and kind, under all the steel. Eddard Stark was tall and lean, but he had visible muscle under his armour. He had long, un-kept brown hair that ran to his shoulders, with an unshaved beard and scars that adorned his face. His eyes were tired but kind, and a brief wave of lust passed over them, but it was gone as quick as a leaf in the wind. Mayhaps she could seduce the Northern traitor. She would do whatever she needed to do to save her family. _Remember, this is for Rhaenys and_ Aegon. She straightened her back and shifted her position. She could not appear weak right now. She could hear Rhaenys silently sobbing behind her, hiding under the sheets. Rhaenys thinks that Lord Stark is here to kill her and Aegon like the Lannister's did her mother. How Shaena would give her the news that her beloved father wasn't coming back, she had no idea.

"I apologize for Ser Regen's rudeness, Lord Stark. The man is highly protective of my family." She said with as softly as she could, not too hard but she would not beg. She was a dragon princess, after all.

"There is no need to apologize, princess. The man was only doing his duty." He returned her courtesies, approaching the woman while making space for his companions at the same time. She offered her hand, which he briefly took and kissed. Her skin was hot like fire as his fingers touched her hand, and it felt like silk under his lips.

"I thank you for your consideration. I would like to ask some things of you, Lord Stark." She curtsied after he released her hand.

"I will hear you." He stood straight, waiting for the woman to speak her justice. He could see how her pink eyes flamed with something, but they soon set like the sun.

"You must be surprised as to why I let you in here, Lord Stark. Lord Robert sent assassins after my father, while Lord Lannister ordered the deaths of my family. As you can see, he didn't succeed. At least not completely." She finished with a sad sigh and he could see princess Rhaenys hiding in a pillow. He finally understood now.

"Where is princess Elia?" The Princess looked behind her, sighing.

"She is in a better place now." He saw Jaime Lannister move to the bed to whisper something in the small princesses ear.

"Lord Stark. I do not want to sacrifice my men to a bloodbath. I asked you to come so that I could discuss my surrender... But, I will let you know that I will not give up the life of my niece and nephew." She felt her voice break. This man had probably come to finish the job Tywin Lannister had failed to do.

"Of course, I completely understand. I will offer my protection to you if you take it, princess." Ned said kindly and she saw her huff, exhaling from her nose. Gods curse him, the woman looked alluring even doing so.

"I thank you, Lord Stark. You do live to the reputation of your," She stopped for a few moments before finishing, "loyal ancestors." She was grateful to him, the man was clearly kind, but she couldn't forget he was a traitor.

"Loyal ancestors. Aye, many a Stark died for House Targaryen. We always did our duty, and I will not lie, House Targaryen was fair and ruled us justly for a long time. Despite the fact that your House never fulfilled the promise it made during the Pact of Ice and Fire, many times did House Targaryen help us and the North. But if you mean to insult me for rebelling againt's your father, he did not grant my father his right to trial by combat. Instead, he burned him alive and had my brother strangled to death saving him. Your father was a madman." He finished, saying it all with a rough voice, looking the woman dead in her pink eyes. Shaena, however, just nodded.

"I did not mean to insult you. It's just that my cousin, Lady Ashara Dayne, once spoke to me about you. And others. You hold quite the fame, my lord." She smiled when she saw Eddard Stark shift visibly at the mention of Ashara Dayne, the man visibly stiffening.

"I can bet that those others included Ser Elbert Arryn." The princess had caught him by surprise, but he wasn't going to let this go just yet. "He spoke oft of you." Elbert and Shaena knew each other... Intimately. Elbert had returned to the Vale, just before the tourney of Harrenhall, the usually sad lad looking the happiest one could be. He had then revealed to Ned, and Ned only, on how he had grown close with the princess, that he had somehow managed to enter the good graces of the Mad King and was discussing a bethrodal and that when he left, he and Shaena had kissed. The man spoke so proudly of the woman that you could guess they were in love already, although Elbert knew that would come with time only.

Ned almost immediately regretted mentioning Elbert to the princess. By the way, she stiffed, of how her brows pinched together and her eyes were clearly watering, he could see that she was mourning the man, perhaps even more than the rebels, besides Jon Arryn, his mentor. He decided to quickly change the subject, feeling sorry for what he had just made the woman feel.

"I will grant you my protection, princess. I will place a group of men on Maegor's Holdfast if you so allow. But we should also talk about terms of surrender." He spoke as softly as he could, and he saw her sniffle just as she sharpened her features. _This woman as a lot of heart, that's for sure._

"I guess there will be no crown for my nephew." She spoke, resigned. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No. Robert has been crowned at the Trident already. There is no coming back from that." He spoke calmly, he didn't want to make her feel threatened or insecure. He still needed her help to finish the rebellion peacefully.

"You do know that my cousin will not be the rightful heir to the Iron Throne if Aegon and Viserys live, Lord Stark." She shrugged her shoulders, taking a last punch at the usurper.

"He will." He slowly turned to Mark, who nodded, opening his satchel and gave him the scroll in it. Ned, in turn, handed the scroll to the princess, who opened it and quietly read it.

"So I will have to be the one to sign the ending of my own House. I will deny my family their birthright. Even Dragonstone." She sighed and looked sad, really. She looked at him, blinking before her eyes shifted once again to the paper.

"It says here I will have to marry."

"I didn't know that." He said honestly.

"Please, princess, I beg you to consider this. This will mean peace for the Seven Kingdoms. Peace for your family." He could see she was nervous. This document could mean the end of all her family represented, and he was putting it in her hands to sign it. She waved her hand and opened her mouth to speak.

"My niece and nephew. How can I make sure that they will be safe?" She asked him, begged him even. Mother and Viserys could easily live on Dragonstone, father had sent the fleet there. The Velaryons and the Celtigar's could easily send more ships, and they could end up easily controlling Blackwater Bay. If not, she could easily flee to Essos and take Viserys with her. She, on the other hand, had to make sure Rhaenys and Aegon didn't fall to the sword.

"I myself have volunteered to keep Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon on my household. I will take them North, where I will raise them and keep them safe. Prince Aegon will join the Night's Watch when he reaches his eighteenth year and Princess Rhaenys will either join the silent sisters or marry."

"Aegon will have to wither away at the Wall. A place filled with cut-throats and rapists. He will never be able to marry and have children." She confessed her thoughts, loudly.

"Aye. But he will serve the realm. It is not such bad a fate, princess. At least he will live." Eddard told her, giving her a firm nod.

"Aye. At least he will live." These last words rang from her mouth.

"Princess, do not feel pressured to write this. Every man in this Holdfast will defend you and your kin until his last breath, Princess. We will kill the usurper and all his friends." This time, Jaime Lannister spoke for the first time, the Kingsguard coming to stand beside the princess, the tall lion protecting the dragon. Many plans started to form in her head. Maybe she could capture Ned Stark and use him as a hostage. Maybe she could buy her passage out of King's Landing. Her thoughts were broken by small hands tugging at the back of her skirt, making her turn around.

Shaena turned to find her small nice looking at up with tears in her eyes of jewelled purple, soft streaks of tears flowing down her cheeks. Shaena leaned down, ignoring the fact that she had men looking at her just behind her, and focused on wiping the tears with her thumbs. She opened her mouth to speak words of comfort to her niece, but Rhaenys spoke first, with the soft voice of a little girl.

"Aunt Shae, wh-what about you." Rhaenys grabbed a lock of her hair, starting to gently tug at it. Shaena had no words. To hear such, heart-breaking words from her niece of three splintered her heart in pieces. She had nothing more to comfort Rhaenys with.

"That will be for the Gods to decide, little Dragon. Now, Baelon and Baelor will take you to your rooms. Be a good girl, alright?" Rhaenys quickly shook her head, standing to her feet and quickly jumping on top of her, wrapping her small arms around her neck and burying her face in her neck. She whispered soft words in her niece's ear, but to no avail, as Rhaenys only shook her head and continued to hug her, tighter every time Shaena tried to convince her off. Soon, she had all men ordered out of the room, Jaime making all men, Targaryen and Stark guard leave the room, closing the door behind him, leaving just her and Lord Stark in the room.

Ned watched the woman with full-drawn attention. He had never felt this kind of intensity for any woman before, not even Ashara who Shaena had tried to provoke him with. He watched as the Targaryen princess silently swayed round and round, singing a soft lullaby to her niece, lulling her to sleep slowly. She turned and turned, and with every turn, Ned's brain turned as well. He couldn't take his eyes off him, not only because of how incredibly beautiful she was, but because it so much reminded Ned of his own family, Lyanna, a girl of seven who was scared to ride her first palfrey. He felt the tears threaten to well up in his eyes and closed them, letting time pass around.

He opened his eyes again to the sight of Shaena bending over the bed, tucking the strand of Silver-hair the Dornish looking Princess Rhaenys had over her ear, as the girl silently slept on the bed. His theory about her behind being large had proven right, as well. It was large, firm and perhaps the best he had ever seen. Still, it was those eyes of fiery pink that woke him from his trance, with her glare.

During their activities, only did they both realise that the scroll that could hold peace for Westeros had fallen on the floor. Shaena bent over to pick it up, while Eddard Stark, ever the gentleman, moved to pick it up as well. Both their hands moved there, ready to pick the missive up on their own, well, until they suddenly banged their heads together. The princess immediatly jerked up, rubbing her head instantly, while Ned felt a pang but it didn't hurt him very much, so he simply picked the scroll up and stood up again, apologizing immediatly.

"I am sorry, it was not my intention." His hands moved on their own as they gently grabbed the princess' head and his, calloused, rough thumb found the red-spot where he had hit her. He stayed silently there, rubbing her gently until he felt the woman move away, surprised and the reality of his actions hit him again.

Princess, I-I..."

"There's no need to apologize, Lord Stark. The fault is mine as well." She avoided a tough conversation with a redirection to a table on the side of the room, where the princess quickly dropped the scroll and grabbed a quill, dipping the tip in black paint.

"For my niece and nephew." She started.

"For peace." He finished.

With that, Shaena Targaryen quickly signed in her name, effectively ending the War of the Usurper with the surrender of House Targaryen, despite two, or in fact, three of them being located on Dragonstone, far away from King's Landing.

...

Ned stood with Martyn and Willam as he saw the Greatjon lead in the group of men that would keep guard in Maegor's Holdfast. He saw the princess near the gatehouse, trying to catch her eye which he did. The Baratheon war horn had been sounded at the gates and Ned knew that Robert and Jon marched into the city themselves now. The princess waved him over and he quickly moved to meet her.

"We might not meet again, Lord Stark, so there is something I feel like I must tell you." She told him quietly with a smile. Ned was confused. They had talked after she had signed the scroll for some time, discussing which and how many men would come to help man Maegor's Holdfast along with a few other topics.

"Princess?"

"It is about your sister and mine, Lord Stark. Lyanna Stark." The words escaped her mouth and Ned felt a huge surge of relief. He would finally get Lyanna back.

"My sister. Where is she?" He spoke hurriedly, wanting to shake the answer out of the woman as quickly as possible.

"My good-sister is in Dorne, at the Tower of Joy, a small keep in the Prince's Pass." She spoke passively, watching the reaction come out of him.

"Dorne. Dor- Wait. Your good-sister?!" He turned to her, perplexed.

"Hurry to Dorne, Lord Stark. That is something Lyanna will have to explain to you herself." She looked at him, a mix of pity and anger as Ned felt overjoyed with happiness.

He was finally going to get Lyanna back and would be able to go home.

* * *

End of this chapter! Next chapter, we will have Robert's reaction to Ned and Jon Arryn's plans for a quick peace, along with the next plot. Marriage :)

Thank you for reading, all!


	4. The Wolf Lord and the Dragon Maid

Hello! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Shaena's story! Today, Robert reaches King's Landing and the situation in the Red Keep creates conflict between the Stag King and the other rebels.

81 - Im glad you like it!

Shade - Thank you! And yes, Shaena's quite the beauty. While Cat was beautiful in cannon, Shaena's a booomb. Honourable Ned Stark will have trouble with his wife... :)

toile grant - Thank you again!

Bella-swan11 - It is a very big, nice idea. Having so many soldiers supporting Shaena would be excellent, but it would be very rarely accepted because of the danger it would pose to Ned and Robert, mainly. About Ned controlling Ned... Well, even if she reached that point, Ned's a man of duty, although, love is the death of duty (ignore that duty is the death of love crap) it would be, very hard for them to reach that point. Or would it? Overall, thank you for the nice ideas!

Amata0221 - It's a very big divergence and it's a great idea! I might use it! :)

Arianna Le Fay - While, technically, the treaty is void because Rhaella's the queen, Shaena is the more recognizable figure and the one at hand. Plus, this is the way to peace... And let's not forget that Aegon is one year old. There's a long road to reach his eighteen years. Varys actually did some things that he didn't do in canon here. And that was mainly letting Shaena in the Red Keep, crazy, right? Indeed, it must be grovelling from them to have to bow down to Robert while he usurps and destroys what they stand for.

Guest - Im glad you find it good! Basically my second story, it's great that people like such an unknown/open possibility of a character.

* * *

Robert felt a huge surge of power as he looked down upon every single cunt in this throne room. His right, armoured hand tightened it's holding on the Iron Throne's side, a steel blade forcing againt's the metal protecting his hand. He didn't care, he just enjoyed the feeling of seeing all the royalist scum kneeling before him, seeing all those shits kneel made him more excited than all the girls in that brothel in the street of Silk. Now, he just needed Ned's sister, Lyanna, his perfect wife, and he'd rule the Seven Kingdoms with Lyanna as his queen and he'd finally be a true brother to Ned. Aye, that would do.

Although he was currently angry with Ned. He had come into the city, had marched up to Maegor's Holdfast, ready to hammer down the Dragon Bitch and her two dragon spawn nephews. He had received the Ravens, that they had surrendered and that Ned had them, and he'd slept well that night, knowing that when he reached the city, he would personally have killed four Targaryens instead of one. Then, he had found Ned's right-hand man, the Greatjon blocking the path into Maegor's Holdfast. He'd ordered the man move, but the man had only repeated that Ned Stark had put him guarding the damned place.

"I am your King, you fool. Make way!" He had screamed at the man, some of his sworn swords and commanders behind him.

The huge, large seven-feet tall man had just shrugged, two other large men bearing the arms of House Dustin and House Wull behind him.

"You ain't a King yet. We didn't see no coronation!" The man had mocked Robert right in his face, ending with a boisterous laugh.

Thankfully Ned had just appeared from inside the Holdfast after that, shouting after them.

"Robert, Jon, for fuck's sakes! Calm down!" Ned's bannermen had instantly made space for him, Ned coming to stand between him and the Greatjon. Many of the lords of the Stormlands, Vale, Riverlands and other of the Nords watched the scene in tension, knowing that it could easily come to arms.

"What the fuck is this, Ned? Now I can't enter a section of the damned keep that's supposed to be mine?" He had loudly asked Ned, the sweat of having to ride and march through the city staining his head.

"Nay, not yet. I made a deal with the princess. She made me promise I would not allow any man, not a northerner or one of her men into Maegor's Holdfast." Ned had straightened his shoulders, looking at him with easy contempt.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We should be publicly executing the dragon bitch and her cunts nephew and niece!" Robert's face was reddened by rage and wine as he tried to put some sense into his friend.

"Your grace... You can't be serious. Do you plan on killing an innocent woman of sixteen and two children? After they have surrendered?" Ned had looked at him then as if he had grown a second head.

"Innocent? Do you think a Targaryen is fucking innocent? I will kill every Targaryen I get my hands on, and I have three, just over this fucking bridge!" He punched his side, screaming at Ned. Here he was, just about to strangle a Targaryen bitch to her death, he'd heard that the Dragon Bitch had come quite fine for a dragon spawn incest born bitch, he'd probably have a share of her, give her to his men afterwards and kill her with his own hands.

"Have you gone mad? Are you so blinded by hate?! We have a chance at true peace here! There is no honour in killing them after the Princess has agreed to sign peace! She abdicated in the name of her who-" He suddenly was interrupted by Robert, who looked at him, a storm in his Baratheon blue eyes.

"HONOUR? When we get Lyanna back, you can ask her about the Targaryens and their fucking honour! And peace? What peace? I won't sign no god's damned peace while there are still dragons alive!" He was ready to hit Ned and beat him, just like he always did in their fights, but the booming voice of their foster father, Jon Arryn called after them.

"Robert, Ned. Enough of this! Go to the throne room, both of you!"

That had been the end of the argument, Jon told him to go talk to the lords in the throne room, while he and Ned went to deal with the princess. And how, two hours later, he had been accepting oaths of fealty, from rebel and royalist alike, Ned had been the one who had just finished his oath. Bah, he didn't need an oath from Ned, he would always trust his brother. Now, however, some of Ned's men slowly escorted a woman of silver hair over. Shaena Targaryen came to stand before the throne where her father once sat on and bowed. Ah, he had to admit the Targaryen bitch was hot. He knew very well what he would do to those tits of hers if he wasn't so disgusted by her existence itself.

"Lower." He proclaimed loudly, the woman, once a princess, didn't even look up, she simply dived deeper and stayed there.

He glared at her, waiting for any mistake, any show of anger or defiance. Something that would give her a reason to overrule Jon's sneaky plans, of which he had only informed Ned and not him. The dragon-spawn didn't play into his game, however. Even as she was publicly humiliated, the women kept her propriety and stayed in position. He looked around the throne room, barely caring enough for the people he was seeing. That was until he saw Ned.

Ned stood around his lords, the many commanders of the North standing in the company to their liege lord, but Ned's focus wasn't on Robert or his men. His eyes were locked on the bowing princess. Robert smiled, he couldn't notice why he was staring at the woman, but Robert had a good feeling it was disgust. Robert looked down again at the woman below and smiled.

"Princess Shaena." He greeted with a voice of deep disgust. The woman's head jerked up, looking at him. Gods, she has pink eyes! The dragon bitch was amazingly beautiful, he had to give her that. The woman made him uncomfortable with her stare, both of its hateful intensity and the way his breeches seemed to be tighter.

"It gladdens me that you have seen reason and abdicated in the name of your kin. Westeros will be much better for it." He said it loudly, and he was answered by murmurs from the crowd.

"But there is something we still must see through before the peace is complete. A marriage that will guarantee your loyalty." The woman shifted. She probably thinks im going to give her to one of my knights and let her wander around like a beggar for the rest of her days. Robert gave Ned one last look. Hoster Tully had demanded his oldest daughter to wed the future King's brother, so Catelyn Tully, the woman who had once been promised to Ned's older, murdered brother was instead promised to Stannis, is brother at Storm's End. He smiled at Ned, who instantly started shaking his head. _Ah, so you know what I am about to do._

"You will marry Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

* * *

The revelation that she was to marry Eddard Stark had hit Shaena's heart like the Warhammer blow that King Robert had proudly boasted killed her brother. While Rhaegar had brooded at Dragonstone, thinking of ways to save her, their mother, their family and the realm, Shaena had been the one dealing in the name of House Targaryen, to prove to the lords that not all of the dragons were mad ones. Shaena had, trough her diplomacy, often saved her brother from her father's wrath, her mother from her father's lunacy and little Viserys from falling the same as their father. While their mother had wanted to hide from Viserys what their father truly was, Shaena had quickly picked on her brother and revealed everything to him. It might have been too soon, but it was needed. Viserys is much better for it. How she pitied her little brother. Aegon and Rhaenys might be saved, but Viserys would surely not be surrendered by her mother and the men at Dragonstone. The usurper would try to kill him, along with the Queen. And now, she herself would be given to the man who had signed the destruction of her house, the man who had marched south with the sole intent of murdering her family. Now, she would become a northerners whore and would live the rest of her days in the cold, locked in a tower in Winterfell, to be used by her captor when he wanted.

She hanged on delirious rage and sadness, and so, along with Regen and Jaremy, had quickly retreated back to Maegor's Holdfast. She had locked herself in her rooms and had cried into her pillow for at least an hour. She was going to rot away, be used as a broodmare. She, a princess. Thankfully, her chief handmaiden, Larra, ironically, a 48-year-old Stormlander widow, had forced herself into her rooms and had dragged her off the bed. Forcing her to a chair, she started combing her hair, trying to get a reaction out of her. It didn't work for most, she tried to start small-talk, but Shaena wasn't up for it. She considered Larra like a second mother, she remembered it was Larra who when she was eight, put on her first "big girl" dress as she called it then. Usually, the memory drew giggles out of it, but now it drew no reaction beside more crying.

"Come on girl, it certainly mustn't be so bad." Larra smoothed a hand over her silver hair, her old, sparkly brown eyes looking at her red-rimmed eyes in the mirror. Her pinky eyes looked red due to all her hard crying.

"It is... Im going to become a broodmare... In the North... I will never see anybody again." She hid her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. A royal must never show weakness, but the emotions just kept spilling out of her.

"Oh dear. Certainly, it must not be so bad. You knew you would have to marry, and Shae, dearest, your sons will rule the biggest Kingdom in the realm." Larra tried to comfort her, but the thought of having to bear Stark sons almost broke Shaena.

"I-I don't want to have his children... I don't want to... I had thought I could marry Elbert, live in the Vale... When they made me sign that paper, I thought I'd have to marry some lowborn noble and I could just wander the land while he fought for the usurper... But now... How do you expect me to have to wake up, every single day, freezing, while Stark just... pumps my belly with children and I live locked in a tower for the rest of my life..." She looked up then, face broken. Larra smiled, shaking her head.

"Or maybe he will make you the lady of his castle, and you will rule Winter... Whatever the Stark castle is, along with the North. Maybe he will even come to love you, and you will come to love him." Larra to comb her hair again, this time straightening her long silver-blonde hair, "And maybe you will end up wanting to have many of his children."

"You must surely jape... I didn't think you'd mock me. Im a prisoner of war, daughter of the man who killed his father and brother. He will hate me and me him for the rest of our lives. My only joy is that I will be able to see Rhaenys and Aegon grow." She wiped the tears from under her orbs, trying to relax into the chair.

"You yourself said that Lord Stark is an honourable man, just like Elbert Arryn was. Dearest, you cannot enter your marriage like this. You're beautiful, charming, funny and smart, although a bit clumsy. You will have Lord Stark loving you before next years end." Larra comforted her again, and this time, it gave Shaena a glimmer of hope. Maybe marriage to Eddard Stark wouldn't be so bad after all. Even if she never loved him, maybe she could manipulate him to help her and her family. Or most probably, he would take away their children and would raise them to hate her and her house.

"Right, stop thinking about it. We still have a marriage to plan." And so they planned. While Shaena wasn't very excited, King Robert wanted the marriage to be done tomorrow, and so, Larra and Shaena spent a few hours choosing her gown, which she had decided she would simply wear her favourite gown, a gown made of Volantene silk, draped with Myrish lace that held some of the white diamonds of Lorath as decoration. Not the wedding dress most women imagined, especially one for royalty, but it would have to make due.

* * *

Soon, Larra left Shaena after helping her out of the purple dress she had worn to court. She slipped on her shift and prepared to go to bed, picking up The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. If she was to become a Stark, she had to start studying the lineage and history of the family. Soon, someone knocked on the door and she simply slipped off the bed, expecting it to be Larra again, who had forgotten her scarf on a stool in the corner of her room. Had she not had the expectation, Shaena would have quickly gotten dressed, or at least tried to, considering how revealing her nightgown was. The sides of her breasts, busty as she was, seemed to escape the confines of the translucid, revealing and comfortable nightshift. She slipped on her slippers and marched to the door, opening it fast. She didn't even look at who it was.

"Larra, you forgot your scarf." She said in a small teasing tone, looking over to the place where the scarf was. She only got answered by a rather awkward, manly cough. Her head jerked to see who it was, and she almost shrieked when she saw the face of the Lord of Winterfell.

"Lo-Lord Stark!" She cringed completely when she noticed how the Stark Lord was dressed in a complete attire, while she was only dressed in a shift. Her hands immediatly jumped up to cover her breasts, that were somewhat visible under the shift. Her tiny hands cradled her chest, but they couldn't hide it completely.

Eddard was surprised when the princess had thought him one of her handmaidens, and he immediatly knew why. He looked down at her small body, and he felt his whole body tense as he worked as hard he could to just keep his eyes on her face. He gulped, scowling slightly at his own mistake. _I should have tried to talk to her sooner. _He quickly undid the fastenings of his cloak on his shoulder, and with a silent movement, advanced toward her.

Shaena stared at him, her teary eyes, dry with the times, launching themselves into Eddard's grey ones. The man looked kind and focused, and she felt her body stiffen when one of his fingers gently touched her arm before he swung his heavy fur cloak around her shoulders. Shaena had thought he had come to claim her before the wedding itself, but she felt safe when his heavy fur cloak, clearly made for the North and not King's Landing fell around his shoulders. She tightened it around her and tried to break the frown taunting her features.

"Thank you. It's very heavy, my lord." She pressed it together at her front, bowing slightly.

"May I enter, princess?" Ned looked at her, and all the flustering and panicking of before was substituted by harsh coldness.

"Of course, my lord." She stepped to the side and let him enter. He was big and gracious, but he didn't really look like all the lords she had ever seen.

Ned turned, looking at the woman. Her face was curious, but to him, her eyes looked they moved like water in a pool at the Godswood of Winterfell. The first words he spoke stuttered out of his mouth. How was he supposed to explain to the woman that he had nothing to do with what had happened with Robert? That he hadn't had any influence in his decision? His guards had informed him that the princess had locked herself in her room. Ned had always known Robert as the better man, in looks, in strength, in everything. How was he supposed to deal with her probable disappointment over having to marry him.

"Princess... I wish you to know I had nothing to do with this." He saw her inhale sharply from her nose, although her facade of courtesy fell again quickly.

"I wouldn't know, my lord." She said softly.

"My lady... I... Know you don't wish this marriage." He gulped. He had thought he could conversate with the dragon princess, but it seems her anger was turned to him.

"My lord? I am very happy with this match." She said in a monotone voice.

"Princess... I had hoped we could be honest with each other." He shrugged his shoulders and tried to make her speak honestly. She eventually sighed and moved to sit on the bed, wrapping the furs around her all the tighter.

"I don't want to... You will hate me forever. I will be forced to bear children... And my children will never, never truly know where their mother come from." She looked at him with the most vulnerable look any human being can ever have. Ned could only shake his head.

"Princess. I don't blame children for the sins of their fathers. And, to consummate our marriage we will have..." The words didn't seem to come out of his mouth.

"You will have to bed me." She said meekly, but she finished his words for him.

"Yes. But besides that, I will not bed you unless you wish so. And... Your children, my children... I'd like to believe they can be our children. And your nephew and niece. You will be able to raise them, and I will help you, if you allow me, of course." He eyes suddenly looked up, shining brightly. Ned allowed a smile to show on his face. Even he recognized happiness.

"You are a different kind of wolf to your sister." She said with a soft smile. Ned stiffened. All this woman's cryptical remarks about his sister were annoying him. The woman seemed to recognize him and patted the bed on her side, gesturing for him to sit.

He quickly came to sit beside her, feeling awkward at sitting near his future wife like this. Despite their situation, Ned was hopeful they could make it trough.

"Lord Stark. I want to ask you two things first." She asked him and he nodded in agreement.

"As a wedding gift, I want you to allow any man, woman and child that might want to follow me North to come. I have some charities I run and many people that are under me. My handmaidens, my ladies-in-waiting and my family's personal soldiers. They will only have the block, the wall or the other side of the sea if they stay here." She also wanted to be safe, she thought the words. She knew if she had some of her people in the North, they would help her if anything ever went badly.

"How many civilians do you think might follow you?" Ned asked her, rubbing his beard. The north needed both men and women. Many women had died without their husbands in the North, due to both Winter and War, and the North also needed the men to recover its manpower. But also, he couldn't just take many people from the capital. They wouldn't follow the Old Gods, wouldn't know the culture.

"Perhaps... 3000." Ned gasped when he heard the number. He had thought about a few hundreds, but three thousand people...

"How?" He asked and she rolled her eyes up, thinking visibly. She looked especially beautiful doing it.

"Well, you have to understand that the Lannisters just sacked the city in your friend's name, Lord Stark. People aren't going to want to stay here. I run a charity for young men and women... So I think some might want to go North with me. I have quite the reputation." He looked at her, trying on a playful look, and was pleased when she smiled and looked down.

"Alright. I think I can do that." He finally accepted and she breathed out.

"And... You have to promise you won't get angered at me or mine when I tell you this." She looked troubled and he once again silently agreed, nodding his head.

"Your sister wasn't abducted." Just as she said the words he immediatly jumped up, looking incredulously at her.

"You try to jape with me."

"I don't. My brother didn't kidnap my good-sister."

"Your good-sister. My lady, you better make your words clear." He could see her flinch at his words, that come out more like a growl.

"I-I mean that... Your sister loved my brother and they married."

"No. Your brother was married and he kidnapped and raped my sister." He said menacingly, pointing her finger at her. She only smiled, shook her head and pointing a finger of her own at him.

"No. Your sister didn't want to marry Robert and married my brother because he was the better man." She saw Ned's Stark's face go red in anger.

"Your brother had a wife."

"Correct. My brother had a wife before he married Lyanna. Rhaegar annulled his marriage with Elia." She explained to him, and he saw him open his mouth, an angry snarl to his face. _He looks like a wolf right now._

"Your brother delegitimized his children by Elia Martell because of Lyanna?" This time it was Shaena's face that turned into a deep scowl.

"Are you joking? Did you hear me calling Aegon or Rhaenys Waters instead of Targaryen?"

"You didn't. But that is what happens when you annul a marriage."

"My brother was the prince of Dragonstone, heir to the Iron Throne. Do you think he'd let the faith delegitimize his own children? It's not because of his dealings with Elia that Aegon and Rhaenys ever stopped being his children." His scowl only deepened, his brows furrowed and he pressed his lips tightly together.

"I think it is best I leave, princess." The man spat out.

"You do as your will, my lord."

"Good night, princess."

"Good night, my lord."

Eddard Stark stomped out of her room angrily, although Shaena couldn't stop smiling. Despite their angry last conversation, the man had raised the hopes for their marriage. Maybe it wouldn't all be so bad, after all?

* * *

Alright! The marriage is next! This chapter is mainly some conversations, just so we can move to a more eventy chapter. Thank's for reading!


	5. The Marriage of Fire and Ice

Welcome to the fifth chapter! Today, the marriage, some conversations and the northerners prepare to march south to relieve the siege at Storm's End and rescue Lyanna!

The Blood Wolf: Aha, yes, Ned and Shaena's romance will be mostly slow but very passionate. An exodus from King's Landing will definitely happen, but the numbers will not be so large, after all, Robert needs a city to rule as King. And yes, everybody loves Ned lmao.

Arianna Le Fay: Hmm, let us see!

10868letsgo: Certainly, Ned in my view did not know how far Lyanna would go to not have to marry Robert, Ned was mostly blinded by his utmost devotion to Robert and the fact he lived in the Vale for most of his teen years. Well, Rhaegar and Elia were mostly planning to divorce before Lyanna and Rhaegar met ( In this story.), but Rhaegar's plans were very different than what happened. And yes, let us hope he can protect them both.

Tlstroud: I feel that Shaena is definitely a character I like writing, saving Aegon and Rhaenys is definitely an A+, Jon doesn't have to be lied about. I personally do not Catelyn's character that much, Although I don't hate her.

Dudtheman: No, he's not getting that sidetracked, Ned is going to spend the same time in King's Landing that he spent in Cannon.

Brown5o: Oh, why?

81: I am and thank you!

Guest: Hmm... Why do you feel so?

* * *

"There's more, my lord." Ser Mark Ryswell placed more papers on his table, filling the temporary solar he had been given for the few days he was going to spend in the capital. Made of dark wood, adorned with roaring dragon-heads at the edges of the table, he couldn't believe he was sitting and using the solar that once belonged to the Prince of Dragonstone, Rhaegar Targaryen. Robert had given him permission to stay with his most trusted men in Maegor's Holdfast, alongside whatever Targaryen Loyalists had their freedom guaranteed by Jon Arryn. He grabbed the papers and started to read them, sighing.

"More people wanting to come North?" He looked over at Mark's tired face, as the men rubbed his jaw as he answered with a nod.

"Aye m'lord, many young women, widows mostly, but also some men, fatherless or brotherless. Some beggars from Flea Bottom as well, m'lord, most having lost their homes in the sack." Ned put down the paper, grabbing another and tracing his eyes over it.

"Six thousand, is it now?"

"Six thousand without Princess Shaena's charities who ask permission to go North and set new charities in White Harbour and Barrowton, m'lord."

"So six thousand and two hundred, Mark?"

"Aye, m'lord." Ned dropped the paper on the table, sighing in annoyance. It was simply too many people.

"How are we supposed to feed this many people. Why do these people even want to come North." He saw Mark shrug, smiling slightly.

"These people are scared, Ned," Mark said as he sat on the chair in front of him. "The Lannisters sacked the city, and the Stormlanders joined them when they got here. They're scared of staying here and I don't blame them. This city is a pile of rubble." Mark relaxed unto his chair, his steel armour rattling.

"Well, I understand that, but how am I supposed to feed them, house them. These people know nothing of the North." Ned said as he finished reading the letter about the refugees coming North.

"Well, a raven could be sent for White Harbour to import food from Pentos and Braavos. Or... Aren't we supposed to relieve the siege of Storm's End?" Mark looked at him with the classic rise of his brow, which Ned answered with a nod.

"Aye, his grace commanded it of us." Mark rubbed the beard he had grown during the war, coming up with an idea.

"Well, we could demand wheat, barley and corn for bread, along with peaches, apples and grapes. Some wine from the Arbor wouldn't be such a bad demand as well." Mark said with a chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood.

"And would Mace Tyrell agree? He still has more men than us, 25000 Reachmen who feast and dance in front of the dying men in Storm's End, while we only have 12000, and our men are tired and want to return North." Ned pressed Mark, thinking about the North and how it would need the men for its crops if they ever wished to survive the Winter... Unless.

"Well, we will have three Targaryens as hostages, and one is going to become your wife tonight. He will agree if he wishes for his house to keep Highgarden, plus, everybody knows the Tyrells are ambitious and want new markets for their crops. His vassals will force him to agree, especially if we offer the Hightowers deals about their corn and barley and the Redwynes about their grapes and their wine."

"It might work. Thank you for your advice, Mark."

Ser Mark Ryswell got off his chair, bowed and left his solar, where Ned quickly returned to the reports of the army, reorganizing his army after the losses at the Trident and the forced march to King's Landing. He also wrote a letter to Benjen, who was desperate for news of Lyanna and the war, as he was the Stark in Winterfell. He wrote the new orders for the army, for them to prepare to lift camp the next morning and prepare the march south, over the Blackwater Rush and to Storm's End, then, to the Prince's Pass as quickly as possible.

* * *

Shaena woke up and looked around her bedchamber, though after today it would not be her bedchamber anymore. Today was her last day as a free woman and the day of her wedding. Today, she would be forever chained to a man who brought down her family. Ever since she was but a small child, Shaena had imagined a regal, glorious wedding ten times richer than the golden wedding of Robar Baratheon and Alyssa Velaryon, a wedding all the lords of the realm would come to King's Landing to attend. Alas, it was not to be. Instead, she would be married and bedded with just a simple course of food in between, a bargaining chip to guarantee peace amongst the Seven Kingdoms. She never thought she would marry without her mother present, without her older brother to deliver her to her husband, who she had thought would be the heir to one of the Kingdoms, a knight and a kind, loving man. Well, at least she had gotten the Kingdom part.

Although Lord Stark wasn't so bad. He wasn't that bad at all. He was handsome, on his own way, not a great beauty like her brother, Rhaegar, or like her close friend Jaime, but he was handsome in his own, cold northern way. _Nothing compared to Elbert..._ At least she would have Aegon and Rhaenys in the North, and Lord Stark's words last night had comforted her about her new life. Still, she felt she couldn't let hope take over. She knew best, that it all was probably a lie to make her more willing.

The sun rose, but still, Shaena stayed for a while in her bed, hidden inside the black and red sheets that she had slept in since she was a little girl. She smelled them, knowing that it would be her last night in the Red Keep as a free woman. Eventually, she forced herself out of bed and went to the large mirror that adorned her room, watching her reflection in the thin nightshift she wore. She eventually turned, tracing a finger over the line of her hip and bottom, sighing. She traced a finger over the milky coloured scar she had on her inner thigh, from a fall she had suffered while at Dragonstone as a child. She looked over at the body she had now, and imagine herself after becoming Lady Stark, beaten, raped and scarred from the children and beatings of her husband. She quickly shook her head, and with it, the images of her mind.

Lorra and her other handmaidens flooded her room before long, the four of them arriving to prepare her for her marriage. They prepared her bath, filling her bronze bathtub with boiling water, just like she, and almost all Targaryens before she had liked it. She felt safe, happy and relaxed as she dipped inside the tub, only her head above the water, as her handmaidens dropped the bath salts she liked into the bath water.

"Did your mother prepare you for the marriage bed, love?" Mya, another one of her handmaidens asked her, as she patiently waited in the bath chamber. Shaena blinked her eyes open, weary of having this conversation. Her mother had indeed explained to her the way of how the bedchamber worked, in the brief times she managed to have private time with her daughter. For her mother, there were brute men, kind men and fast men, her father, in her mothers own words, having been all three during his life.

"Yes, yes she did, Mya." That answer seemed to please her honey coloured haired handmaiden, who quickly sneaked back to the door leading to her chambers, where two of her handmaidens and a wetnurse were taking care of Aegon and Rhaenys, probably to go find towels for her when she eventually stepped out of the bath. However, Talla, another of her handmaidens, quickly snarked.

"Well, I doubt the Queen Rhaella could prepare any woman for these northern beasts... Have you heard about what they did in Flea Bottom?" Shaena shook her head, ignorant of almost everything outside the walls of Maegor's Holdfast. Lorra visibly sighed, glaring at Talla who simply shrugged her shoulders and continued.

"It's said that some Northern soldiers forced themselves on some beggar girls in Flea Bottom that refused to please them for their part in liberating them from your father, princess." Talla was visibly troubled by the words that came out of her mouth next. "They shared each woman by a whole battalion, and none of the girls survived the encounter, many dying of their wounds after." Shaena felt herself go sick at Talla's story, shifting uncomfortably in the bathtub. And she was to marry a northerner just tonight. Lorra snickered, waving her hand at Talla. She worried for the small-folk she had entrusted to Lord Stark, and although she didn't know if he had even kept his word, to know that the people he had promised the North would help were being raped...

"Well, those are the common men-folk of the North. The lords are more honourable, I think. They say Lord Dustin and Lord Karstark executed all those men themselves, on orders of Lord Stark, and the families of the dead girls were all paid fully for their girls. Even though I don't see coin paying for life, it is better than the Wester-men and the Storm-men." Shaena calmed, hoping that such a show of force would keep further rapists at bay. She worried for the people who might take on her offer.

Shaena rose from the bath water, tiptoeing out of the tub. Mya quickly came in, wrapping a towel around her shoulders, which Shaena quickly used to dry herself up, while her handmaidens went back into her chambers to prepare her wedding gown and her other clothes. After drying her, Lorra and Talla came over, dressing her in a shift made of pure silk, probably from the Lyseny part of the Disputed Lands. _Such a pity it has to be wasted on me... _

Shaena watched as Mya lovingly combed her hair and weaved her usual jewelled pins, made of Lorathi black diamonds and rubies into her hair, while Talla and Lorra prepared her dress, a gown black and red gown with silver sleeves and lines of silver around the neck and waist, it has been quickly sown out of one of her old gowns, wich already had silver at the neck but more was added at the waist, for the Lady of house Stark she was to become. She stood on her feet, moving to Lorra and Talla, who along with Mya quickly dressed her.

Shaena moved to the mirror, where she sobbed when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked like a true princess, a dragon princess. _But I am worthless now. _She looked glorious, despite the quick making of her dress and her lacking some jewels and other things, Shaena thought she wouldn't have looked much different in a wedding she might have had... Had her father not been mad, had her brother been King, had Elbert not died. Her jewels sparkled in the light, although the tears that fell from her eyes were brighter than any jewel. Lorra quickly came over and wiped her tears with her thumbs, giving Shaena a firm nod to encourage her. Shaena didn't nod back.

_I want my brothers... I want my mother._

* * *

A wave of emotions ran trough Ned as he joined Jon Arryn and Howland Reed under the great Oak Tree covered in smokeberry vines that served as the Targaryen's Weirwood tree. It less than an hour, he would leave this place a married man. It should not be him, in the first place. It should be Brandon, Brandon who could talk to anyone and was loved by everyone. Brandon would not have felt the guilt that Ned felt just now, because he could have easily made the princess he would be forced to marry to smile, and one day, to love him. Ned didn't know any of these things. Ned would at least try to be kind to her, but he doubted it would be worth anything, considered their forced marriage he had to agree for.

He approached Jon, his foster-father, who gave him the fatherly, old smile that he had become so special to Ned for. After a warm pat on the shoulder, Jon wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in.

"Look at you, Ned, so grim on the day of your own marriage. Cheer up, son." Ned squeezed him lightly, releasing him finally, chuckling which made Ned even grimmer.

"You worry the girl will never warm up to you." Howland said quietly, which grabbed both his and Jon's attention.

"Of course I do, Howland. How can I not?" Ned barked at Reed, one of his closest friends. The lack of emotion of Howland's voice had sparked something within him.

"You should not. She is a Targaryen." Howland stated blankly again, getting Ned's curiosity.

"What does that have to do with this? I will have to force myself on her because I didn't give Robert the pleasure of butchering children." Ned said grimly, wrapping his fur tighter around him. Thankfully he would be in the North in at most two months if all went well and the princess didn't lie. Howland didn't continue on his point about the Targaryen princess since Jon quickly advanced to defend his other foster son.

"Ned..." Jon sighed, running his hand over his face. "While keeping the Targaryen children in the North is honourable and right, people in the South will never forget about House Targaryen if they have somewhere to look to. And that will be North. Robert's reign will never be safe if Targaryen Loyalist and those neutral, along with those that only joined us to bring down the Mad King and still don't look fondly upon Robert as King, will have a Targaryen heir to the throne, alive and raised by a famously honourable man in Westeros." Ned immediatly barked at his former mentor. He would have never imagined Jon to even fathom the idea of murdering little children for a despicable throne.

"But what you are doing is right, Ned. Let us just hope it never escalates." Jon quickly understood his anger and moved to calm it immediately.

They spoke for some more time, chatting the three of them about Howland's imminent return to the Neck, to finally be with his beloved wife, Myra Blackmyre, Jon's plans about uniting the Seven Kingdoms after both Dorne and the Reach, along with the rest of the Crownlands fell under Robert's peace. Jon, after a while, also explained to him how to best treat his future wife in bed, how to be gentle, how to please her and how to make her feel less pain. Quickly, Robert came into the Godswood, followed by Lord Tywin Lannister, and some lords of the Stormlands and the Westerlands. Gods, how he wanted to execute Tywin Lannister right here. The fact that the man dared to stand with them as if he had actually done any of the fighting instead of simply being an attempted butcher, angered him deeply.

Robert moved over, leaving his lords behind, coming closer to him shouting "Ned!", which Ned answered with a weak smile and a nod. Robert came over and gave Ned a slap in the back, while he simply stumbled backwards and sat on a stump.

"Well, today you bed the Dragon Bitch Ned!" Cheer up!" Robert roared in laughter, making the coronet he was wearing temporarily until his crown was finished.

"Robert, what are you doing here?" Jon Arryn, their mentor cut in, placing a foot beside Robert in the Stump, crossed his arms and looked down at his Baratheon pupil.

"Well, I believe im here to see Ned marry. What else would I be here for?" Robert opened his arms, looking at Jon questioningly. Ned could sense the smell of brown ale from Robert, the smell leaking at his nose. The perfumes of the whores he had sneaked off to fuck this morning haunted Ned's nose.

"At least you could have taken a bath. And you were supposed to be the one to escort the princess, so you could officially take your place as father of the realm. Don't you understand how much power only escorting the woman here would show off?" Jon chided Robert, sighing afterwards.

"Well, do you think I would give that cursed dragon spawn the pleasure of me escorting her? Nay, Nay." Jon shook his head in disappointment.

"So who is escorting her, your grace?" Ned spoke this time, addressing Robert.

"The Lannister boy, Jaime Lannister. Poor cunt came over and asked me if he could be the one escorting her." All men turned to Robert, Jon immediatly lowering his back.

"Are you kidding? You let the Lannisters show themselves off as the ones who brought down Aerys reign, and you make the heir to Casterly Rock the one that will deliver a princess of the blood to marriage to one of us?" Jon angrily snarked at Robert, remembering the sham ceremony that had been Jaime Lannister's formal "resignation" from the Kingsguard the yesterday.

"Don't you know, Lord Tywin came to me this morning, asking for me to disinherit the boy, can you believe it?" Ned was visibly surprised. Lannister had offered Robert quite a lot of money for him to free Jaime Lannister of his vows, and now to hear that he had the boy disinherited the next morning was almost funny to him. Almost.

"What happened?"

"Some argument about the baby Targaryens. Lord Lannister rightfully wanted them dead, while the Young Lion ended up defending them again. Finally, it seems the little lion grew some balls and told the Great, big scary lion of the Rock to fuck off, ah!" Robert said quietly with a laugh, Howland keeping his eyes on Tywin Lannister that was in the same, cold and authoritative stance he always had.

Ned eventually left the group, moving back to the front of the great oak tree, taking deep breaths as to calm himself. He felt doubt. Ned had always dreamed of his own small lordship, where he would serve his older brother faithfully and would have a loving wife, the one he had once dreamed of when he saw blazing purple eyes at Harrenhal. Of course, all of that had washed away. Brandon had gotten the girl but not Winterfell, Ned had to watch as his older brother stole the girl of his dreams from him, but he got Winterfell. Ned didn't let his thoughts wander those fields any longer. He now thought of his wife, and the life they would have together. Ned knew that the woman would probably hate him his whole life and that she would never want him a husband and a wife wanted each other, but at least he hoped they could have a peaceful life.

Suddenly, Robert and Jon moved into position, with the law of his northern lords moving into the god's garden. Buckets quickly ran to him, placing a cloak on his hands. Ned nodded in thanks, looking down at the cloak he would shield his wife with. He saw the quickly stitched direwolf of House Stark and ran his fingers through it, feeling a hint of calm amongst all the nerves wrecking at him. He heard a trumpet play from the entrance and straightened himself, knowing it was time. He tried his best to control the myriad of feelings bubbling inside of him.

But all of that washed away when he simply saw her entering the Godswood. Suddenly his throat felt stuck, his whole body warmed that he felt uncomfortable in his furs. Had he been able to look away from the godly vision in front of him, he would see that he wasn't the only one gawking at the Valyrian beauty entering the sacred grove of the Red Keep. Coming on the arm of Ser Jaime Lannister, Shaena Targaryen walked with a weak smile, that was simply outshined by the rest of her beauty. Ned lost all sense of self as he saw the woman coming forward, bowing slightly and retaking Ser Jaime's arm in a clear attempt at comfort. Her eyes showed the fear that her face kept hidden very well. On the back, he could see two handmaidens, one with the small princess Rhaenys and another holding prince Aegon in her arms. Both handmaidens quietly moved to a small group of men that wore simple back clothes, near the front beside his own lords.

Howland, who was the one conduction the ceremony due to his higher understanding and connection to the Old Gods, spoke first.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night." Howland's voice broke through the human silence of the Godswood, only the leaves and branches squeaked due to the wind.

Jaime Lannister answered the call with a grim face, wearing the same black clothes that the rest of the men wore, his golden hair shining slightly in the small lights caused by the candles around the place.

"Shaena of the House Targaryen, who comes here to be wed." Ned caught him rolling his eyes briefly as he paused. "A woman grown, trueborn and noble, a princess of the Seven Kingdoms. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods, both the Old and the New."

Ser Jaime turned his head, looking back at the princess, who visibly gulped. Ned shifted slightly at her action.

"Who comes to claim her?" Ser Jaime Lannister turned again to him, his proud voice breaking the tension that quickly formed on this dark, solemn night.

Eddard stepped forward, as tradition commanded.

"Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." He tried to sound as strong and noble as possible, keeping his eyes locked on his wife. He was still mesmerized by her beauty. He spoke again.

"Who gives her?"

"Ser Jaime of House Lannister, who was Kingsguard to her father." The man said solemnly, again.

Howland once again spoke his accent from the Neck and his silky voice soothing to his ears.

"Lady Shaena, will you take this man?" He saw her tremble slightly and their eyes connected for the first time in the ceremony, pink on grey, and he saw the great fear there. Quietly, she stepped forward.

"I take this man." She didn't stutter but said it quietly, the sound barely reaching his ears.

The exchange of cloaks passed in a blur, Jaime taking off her maiden's cloak with him quickly putting his own cloak around her shoulders, trying to invoke a smile as he did it, make her see he would protect her, as any true husband would. She only tightened her lips together in response and bowed her neck so he could tie the claps behind the cloak.

"You may seal your union with a kiss." And so he did. He leaned forward, brushing his lips againt's hers. They felt hot, like the warm hearth where his father used to sit by, sitting him on his knee and he told him stories of his youth. He thought about kissing her properly but quickly decided againt's it. It would be improper and dishonourable, so he simply pecked them. Both he and she blushed slightly, Ned deciding to quickly move forward.

He took her in his arms, prodding her on his embrace, carrying her bridal style. He saw and loved how she flushed, her cheeks turning a light red as she placed her hands by her stomach. He looked upon the group of lords and knights watching the scene. There would be no feast, there simply wasn't enough time and he didn't want his lords facing a hangover tomorrow morning. He started to walk, hoping to escape any calls for beddings before it was too late.

"BEDDING!" He recognized the voice of Theo Wull as he shouted and cheered, followed by half of the men inside the Godswood.

"NOW LORD NED RIDES THE DRAGON!" Willam was the one to shout this time, his giant laughter thundering in the dark forest.

Ned simply ran, with the princess - his princess, on his arms, as he shouted at the men for order. His lords quickly stopped, knowing it would do no good to challenge him on this situation. Some southern lords persisted but gave up when Ned managed to enter Maegor's Holdfast. His man-at-arms barred their way and Ned and his new wife were finally alone as he closed the door to his room behind him.

* * *

Shaena did her best to hold back her tears as Ned Stark gently let her on her feet, releasing her from his arms. Shaena immediatly started looking nervously around the room, her pink orbs eventually falling on the bed. No matter how much she tried, she simply couldn't take her eyes off the bed. She heard the door being bolted and saw the back of her husband as he moved to pour each of them a goblet of wine. He came over, his steps sombre and hard, and Shaena could feel her heart shaking and threating to rise her throat. She took the goblet and brought it to her lips, taking long gulps of it.

Ned looked at his new bride, her shaking hand as she gulped down a goblet full of wine in less than five seconds. He watched her start to quickly undress, as he himself felt compelled to drink his wine faster. Afterwards, he started taking off his furs, coat and finally his tunic, throwing all of them over a chair in the corner of the room.

Shaena felt a lump in her throat as she fell on the bed, as she looked at Eddard Stark as he turned around and walked to the bed, naked. She wanted to feel disgusted, to hate him, to want to kill him, but instead, she felt almost a sense of pity. He was shaking as well, his eyes both dark with lust and sparkling with fear and horror, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander down his body. His chest, hard and strong was marked with scars and for a slipt second, the thought of one of those scars killing him and freeing herself from this marriage crept at her mind. She quickly shook it off, Eddard Stark was the best chance she had at making sure Aegon and Rhaenys lived happy, healthy lives.

Lord Stark got on the bed, moving between her legs. For the first time, she saw her husband's hard, throbbing manhood. It was huge and thick, with a tuff of dark brown hair at its base that moved up to his bellybutton. She blushed and turned her head at the sight. She felt Eddard's rough, calloused hands settle on her thighs and move up to her hips, making her shiver as the sensation of his rough hands on her soft skin. Shaena closed her eyes, not being able to hold the tears as she felt something round press againt's her womanhood.

"Forgive me, my lady. It will only hurt the first time." Ned saw her slowly nod her head and with a swift thrust, he entered her warm, tight core and broke her maidenhead. He heard her gasp in surprise and pain, as he slowly moved his hips.

Shaena felt like someone was stabbing her open, as her core squeezed Eddard's thick length as it slowly slipped in and out. She tried to hold her cries of pain, but they simply flowed out of her mouth each time Ned Stark's shaft filled her inside. He eventually lowered his body, pressing his chest againt's her as one of his hands slipped under her back and made her arch. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips and Shaena too felt something hot form at her stomach, pushing the pain away. Ned Stark released another loud groan.

He spent himself inside her, warming her insides with his thick, warm seed. He rolled to the side after he pushed himself out of her and simply apologized again before he left. He couldn't forget the pleasure and the shame he felt as he closed the door behind him.

...

Sleep never found Princess Shaena Targaryen that night, for she cried herself to sleep and rose the next morning as Lady Shaena Stark, lady of Winterfell.

* * *

There! This chapter took a lot of time to write, for some awkward reason! Sorry to keep you all waiting!


	6. The Red Mountains

Welcome to the sixth chapter! Today we arrive in Dorne, we have some Ned/Shaena interactions, Ned/Band, Shaena and some northern lords, and we prepare for the Tower of Joy!

Dudtheman: Yeah, I feel like, their personalities will make them warm up to each other fast? But love and sex and all that... Hmm, it will not crawl but it certainly won't snap.

Tlstroud: Thank you! And yes, many of these people are used to living in an urban area, with a warm climate and all that. And well, the religious differences are not that important, because while most northerners spank out about the Old Gods, it's a more private and usually less collective form of worship. The cultural differences though, adapting to the climate and living style, yeah, that will be hard. Although the North will have some improving :) And no, Robert would not miss the wedding even if he would die, he wanted to make Shaena miserable and he wouldn't miss Ned's wedding.

Blizzarddragon777: A interesting and funny thought lmao, a question for the philosophers.

Toile grant: Thanks! 

Guest: And yeah, most people don't go for young Ned especially!

* * *

It had been what? A week short of a month, since he had left King's Landing, Jon and Robert behind. He had left King's Landing the morning after his wedding, angry at Robert, Jon and the Lannisters they had quickly allied themselves with. Jon and Robert had once again, tried to argue for the deaths of the Targaryen babes just as he and his army readied to depart. The anger he felt, the betrayal. Robert laughing about the Targaryen babes being thrown from the towers their ancestors had built, to make sure none of them would come back to haunt them. Ned had almost fought him, for his suggestion to kill infants. Ned had fought a war, a whole war, to avenge the murders of his family, the kidnapping of his sister, and here they were, suggesting he help them do just that, murder. Ned had left quickly, ordering two thousand men to escort all the people who had decided to follow his army and his wife to Duskendale, with the men of Shaena, including Ser's Regen, Jaime and Jaremy. Shaena herself had said she would come south and accompany him.

His new wife was a mystery. She was strong, beautiful and proud, and despite the silence that stretched between them, he had to admire the way she handled the lords of the Reach when he, she and his army of ten thousand arrive to relieve Storm's End. Mace Tyrell had surrendered quickly, coward that he was, but after his and Mark's pitiful attempts at diplomacy, trying to force the Tyrells into giving them the food and resources they wanted, it had been Shaena, that after a talk with Randyll Tarly, Lord's Rowan and Redwyne and Lord Tyrell, that had gotten the food and resources he wanted. He had tried to thank her, but after she informed him, she once again slipped away, ignoring him and avoiding him as best she could.

He still remembered the hungry garrison at Storm's End, cheering their way out of the castle, skinny, dying, hungry, with their skin having gained a white and yellow hue, caused by the hunger, infection and sickness normal in a siege. They feasted on the food that the Tyrells left behind, when Mace Tyrell led his army back to Highgarden, feasting and eating on the tables they besiegers had once mocked them from. The last of them to come was Stannis Baratheon, who made sure his little brother, Renly, ate plenty alongside his men. The man had been courteous enough, but the clear pain and disappointment in his eyes when Ned told him that Robert had stayed in King's Landing were clear. He had expected his brother, the Lord of Storm's End, to relieve his home, but instead, he had sent Ned to do it. Little Renly fared no better. He too had expected Robert, the funny older brother who could make a starving, lonely child laugh after the boy witnessed the things he did, but Eddard knew the truth: Robert barely cared about his brothers of blood. And by the way, Stannis Baratheon gritted his teeth, and quickly told his brother to go back to eating, he knew it as much as he did.

Thankfully, Shaena had gotten well enough with the younger Baratheon brothers. Stannis had greeted her as his lady cousin, and they had talked for long while he and his men rested for a night in Storm's End. He had slept alone, in a cold damp bed, while his wife, he noticed, had been granted grander, more comfortable rooms near the lord's room themselves. They left just the next day as well, with his lady wife saying goodbye to her Baratheon cousin, brother to the man who had usurped her family with a kiss on the cheek.

That had just puzzled him more. Indeed, his dragon wife was like one of those hard puzzles his father once had brought from Pentos.

But none of that mattered now.

They had marched all the way through the moors and plains of the Dornish Marshes, resting once at Blackhaven and at Nightsong, but camping most of the time. This time was no different.

They were resting in a valley just below the high mountains, made of red stone, just at the entrance of the Prince's Pass. If captain at Nightsong hadn't lied to him, they'd find the Tower of Joy half a day's ride up the mountain, and there he would finally find his sister. _And finally, I will take her home._ He said to himself, just under his breath. But then the memories of the princesses words haunted him. Her good-sister. Lyanna had never been kidnapped.

In truth, Ned knew it was a possibility. Lyanna had always disliked Robert, and like all the women in the realm, had been fascinated by the handsome purple-eyed and silver-haired, kind prince Rhaegar. He remembers those looks she gave him, how she had cried when he had played his song. But still, Lyanna would have never left her family. At least he thought so. Lyanna had been angry at all of them, especially him, since he had a big part to play in convincing his father in her bethrodal to Robert. But, he had to believe she had been kidnapped. It gave sense to this... slaughter. To all the deaths of the past two years. He nodded, just to convince himself.

He walked out of his pavilion and followed the shallow dirt path that lead to the main fires, where most of his men would huddle close to in the night. He walked between all the tents, set always in the same way since the Northmen first left their home. The walk was calm and slow, unlike all the mornings and nights when they were still at war. When men had to rise early, prepare to fight and die early. Not this time. After this, he would bring his people home, take care of them, rule them. He waved away the lost strand of hair blocking the view of his right eye, just as he crossed the intersection between the Umber and Karstark tents.

And then he saw it. Umber, roaring in laughter over the small fire just in front of him, sitting in a log while holding a jug of the dark ale of the North. Buckets, large, grim and broad-shouldered, bending over as he spilt all the contents of his stomach on the floor. And his new wife, Shaena Targ- Stark. Shaena Stark, laughing softly as she held a jug on her hands, with drunken glee in her eyes. He hid behind a tent, silently observing the scene in front of him. It seems even Buckets was having a good time after he had cleaned himself, and they continued their banter. Umber was telling a story, and he caught something about a polar bear and the bay of seals.

He decided he would not intrude, as it was not honourable. He simply turned around and headed to a place he knew he would be welcomed, to Willam Dustin's pavilion, where most certainly, Mark, Martyn and Howland would be as well. He found them all, drinking, minus Howland, who stayed as quiet as ever and listened and listened.

"Ned! Come on, sit!" Willam beckoned him to a pillow right next to him, and he swung an arm around him and hugged him tight after Ned sat.

"Ah, finally! We get our lady Lyanna and then, back home we go!" Willam boasted proudly, which Ned answered with a tight smile and Martyn answered with a toast.

"To peace, finally. May it be that all of you manage to have as many sons as I do." Martyn chuckled, a wide smile as he thought about all his sons. Ned suddenly remembered Jory, the youngest one.

"If we survive the challenge ahead." Howland's words quickly made all in the room tense.

"Speak words we can all comprehend, Crannogman." It was Willam who answered, brave and proud Willam, but Ned could see the nervousness under the mask. Howland had that effect on all of them it seems.

"Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne. The best of the Kingsguard and they haven't been found yet." Howland said calmly, blankly. Like the line of logic that would follow was the most certain thing in the world.

It was Ned who replied to Howland next. He needed to find his sister quickly, and he had hoped that with victory had come peace and safety for his wild sister. But the three white cloaks hadn't been at the Trident, at King's Landing. Ned hoped they would be in Dragonstone, with the queen mother and Prince Viserys. To fight? Once again.

"Do you think it will come to blows?"

"It will. The White Cloaks are fiercely loyal, as one could see in Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan." After Jaime had publicly insulted Robert in the throne room, along with half of the rebel lords, saying "That the Lion does not bow to the stag, only to the dragon," Ser Barristan had also not knelt to Robert, despite Jon being sure he would do so. The Knight had disappeared in the night, and soon reports said that he rode to Duskendale and took a ship to Dragonstone.

"Do you think we can beat them?"

"Im not sure. We can't take many men to the Tower of Joy, the paths are simply too small and the Knights would get word of it and simply leave. It would be best for us to head with a small party. Alas, I don't know if we can beat them with such a party." Howland's words fell sombre on the group.

"Bah, enough with your ramblings. We will beat them, im sure we will." This time it was Mark who spoke, to try to break the tension. Not even Willam felt comforted at the words of the Ryswell knight.

"Well... If we fall... At least we know we fell fighting for something greater." Willam said, so unlike him.

"We will not fall. With Buckets, we are six. We should ask Ethan to come with us as well. The lad has seen a lot of things, and he's a great swordsman. That should make it seven versus three." Martyn stroked his beard and hauntingly looked at his liege lord.

"Aye. It will have to do."

And it continued, their usually cheery nights dimmed by the prospects of fighting the greatest fighters alive, and to just die, tomorrow.

"Right lads, I will head to my tent. It'd be better if all of us would be rested for tomorrow." He said, to which they answered with ayes, beside Howland who answered with a silent nod. He headed out of his tent, following the various dirt paths that would lead to his pavilion.

He pushed open the sheet closing the entrance, stopping when he heard crying. He followed the sound, eventually finding his wife, sitting on a corner of the bed, a goblet of wine fallen on the floor with wine spilling. She had her arms resting on her knees, her head on top of them. She was sobbing, sobs that sounded like cracks of her beautiful voice.

He walked closer, trying not to be too loud. She heard him all the same, her head darting up as she started to quickly wipe her tears. She got up and darted to her stash, but Ned walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, making her look at him. The fear, confusion and anger in those beautiful pink orbs made his heart clench.

"My lord?" She asked him, trying to sound normal.

"My lady, did something happen?" He released her arm but prepared to grab her again if she tried to run.

"Nothing... I-Im fine." She stuttered, not able to keep eye contact.

"You are clearly not fine, my lady."

"I drank too much." She said, in an apologetic tone.

"That you did. Still, you are clearly troubled. Can I help in any way?" Ned decided to take a risk, he placed his fingers below her chin and made her look at him.

"You can't." She said, scowling.

"My lady, we are husband and wife. I admit, not in the best circumstances, but that is what we are. I ask that you be honest with me."

"I just..." She stopped for a few seconds, but eventually but eyed him defiantly.

"The northerners hate me. Only Lord Umber and Lord Wull like me, and that is because I can hold my liquor alongside them." She said with a weak, sad smile.

"Well, you are drunk." Ned tried to be playful and breathed in relief when he heard her chuckle.

"I am not... My point still stands."

"Well, they don't hate you. They distrust you. Northerners are like that, they are always suspicious about anything in the South. Especially since you are..." He tried to think of words to explain that they probably would never trust her because of who her father was.

"Im the daughter of Aerys Targaryen. I know that." She said, defeated.

"Still, that doesn't mean they will distrust you forever. You are... You are Lady Stark now."

"Lady Stark." She said mockingly. "Im just a broodmare, Lord Eddard. A way to end House Targaryen and a way to ensure that the Lords loyal to my family stay down. Im surprised Jon Arryn and Robert ever agreed to let us live."

Ned wanted to retort, to defend Robert and Jon. But he couldn't. Jon had only agreed when he pressured him, saying he would not help them keep the South if they committed such a dishonourable act. Their insistence even after his marriage to the princess disgusted him. How could the war have changed them so?

"It matters not. You are alive, and now you are Lady Paramount of the North. Nobody will touch you." She twitched slightly and finally said.

"I want to hate you." He saw tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to spill out. He was taken aback.

"But I can't. Why do you have to be so kind? Why don't you hate me? My father burned your father alive. He strangled your brother." The tears broke loose, and Ned took her arms, stopping her from falling. Ned couldn't believe what he just heard. She wanted him to hate her, but he couldn't. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't the reason he fought a war for.

"I don't blame children for the sins of their fathers. And I can see that you are not like your sire." He tried to comfort her, and his heart broke when she looked up, her head by his chest, her pink eyes rimming red with tears. Ned felt something twitch in his gut.

"Stop. Stop... You are only making this harder." She wrapped her arms around his chest, and drunkenly and sorrowfully wept into his clothes and skin. Ned gulped, his arms stiff at his sides.

"My lady... It's the truth. I don't hate you and I don't see a reason for me to feel so. You are clearly kind and you love your family. And... Since we were both forced into this situation... I hope that one day we might be friends. And perhaps... A true family." Ned tried to sound confident and amiable, but he was the contrary. His hopes and head told them that maybe they could be friendly, one day, they could raise a child that would inherit the North. But when he said, true family... His greatest wish was that she would one day love him, and they could be a happy family. His wife was extremely beautiful, and Ned couldn't get the thoughts of bedding her, giving her Stark children and seeing them feeding at her breast, her happy with him and their children... And her nephew and niece.

She hid her head in his chest, crying louder. Ned thought about Lyanna, and all the times she would get hurt, how she would seek him out and cry to him, reveal her weakness only to him, her quiet wolf, as she used to say. The only one in this family that listens. He remembered how she would cry in his chest, how would hug her.

Ned sighed, and warily wrapped an arm around her shoulders and head, stroking her silky mane of silver-blonde hair. It feel nice, it felt right in his hands. She calmed slightly but made no move. _By the Gods, she really is drunk. _He decided it was now or never. He placed an arm below her bottom, and lifted her up, making her gasp slightly in surprise. But he just shushed her, and walked to the bed, fell backwards and placed the sheets around them.

She eventually stopped crying, but strangely, made no move get off him. Ned deduced she eventually went to sleep, and eventually, so did he.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, as she snored silently as she felt something coarse touch her face. It felt like fabric, but rough, weathered fabric. No matter how rough it felt, it felt warm, comfortable and welcoming. It was her first good night of sleep and her first good morning since she left King's Landing, so she decided she would stay longer and enjoy it. She moved her sore arms, and then she felt something on top of them. She panicked as she noticed it was a head, a head! She shuddered and frighteningly opened her eyes, taking in the view of Eddard's Stark sleeping face. She had to hold out a breath. Lord Stark looked peaceful and happy while he slept, unlike most of the times when he looked grim and sad. She saw that he was sleeping peacefully, but she was more preoccupied about how she had found herself sleeping on top of her husband.

Then the events of yesterday revealed themselves. How she had ended up being convinced by Lord Umber and Lord Buckets to enter a drinking competition and they started telling stories. She almost vomited when Lord Buckets told a very detailed story about how he opened, gutted and skinned a bear and then wore its furs as a cloak. It was her first time drinking so much and trying to keep up with the Northern lords, she eventually got drunk. Very drunk. Thankfully, they were near enough her pavilion, but all those stories about happy families and wives and children to return to. She just couldn't handle it and she broke down in her tent. Then came in Eddard. She just... She just let her feelings take over, she felt foolish showing such weakness... But, she couldn't deny that Lord Stark comforted her. She felt so conflicted. On one side, a rebel lord who helped kill her brother. On another, a man who was just like her, in a situation he didn't want to be. At least, he was kind and respectful.

She shivered as she felt Lord Stark palm her arse, all the while sleeping. His rough, calloused hand grabbed her arse cheek and squeezed, which made her shiver and squirm. It felt... It made her feel hot inside. Awkward, really. Lord Stark groaned in his sleep and moved. _Gods, he's waking up! _Lord Stark furrowed his brow, and his other hand also found her bottom and grabbed it and squeezed, his thumb starting to rub her bottom in circles. Shaena couldn't handle it anymore, she crawled up on him, placing her head right above his, but the movement made him definitely wake up.

She saw his eyes blink open and lock with her eyes, and she saw the surprise and panic as Lord Stark's head jerked up and headbutted her. She immediatly started rubbing her head, cursing the pain. Eddard sat up, immediatly placing his hands on both sides of her head, instantly apologizing.

"Ouch... It's nothing, I apologize." She continued rubbing her hand, her hands and his locking with the spot above her right eye where his head hit her.

"Im sorry, I-I didn't mean to!" Eddard panicked, he suddenly grabbed her hips and lifted both of them off the bed. "I-I'll take you to a maester!".

He started running with her on his arms, and Shaena screamed for him to stop.

He stopped, still holding her, a look of panic and worry so entrenched in his face it almost made her chuckle.

"It's just a headbutt. There's no need for a maester." She tried to sound as if she was fine, despite the pain.

He nodded, gulping. Ned was worried, he kept getting into these awkward situations with her and now he had just headbutted his wife. For Shaena, all the worry he had for her was charming, really.

"Now, could you put me down?" She said with a small frown, he still was carrying her. She had successfully avoided Lord Stark for almost a month now, but she had to admit that dealing with her husband led to funny situations. Plus, he was kind and sleeping with him had made her nightmares calm during the night. Still, being in his arms felt like she was betraying her family, behaving like a common whore.

He immediatly pulled her down, and once again, apologized.

"I will go tell the men to go prepare your morning bath." With that, he left the pavilion. A few minutes later, some soldiers came in carrying her full bathtub. She thanked them and prepared herself for a bath, feeling a bit lost without her handmaids. Still, she had been doing it for one month now, and she easily slipped into the warm bathtub. The northerners still hadn't gotten it right, that she wanted her baths blazing hot. Still, it wasn't that cold, for a Targaryen, at least. She cleaned her hair and her whole body, drenched in sweat of sleeping on top of a dressed man, she relaxed and enjoyed the warm water.

Ned, armoured and prepared to finally go get his sister, sighed as he entered his pavilion. His wife, since the start of their journey, had been adamant she go with them, so he expected her to be ready. He hadn't allowed her to bring her maids, it would have simply been more distractions for the men when they needed speed, but it had been what? Thirty minutes since he had left her, and she wasn't ready. He entered the smaller tent where the bathtub was, and to his surprise, it was empty. _She must be near the room tent. _He entered the tent, and to his surprise, his wife was bending over, putting on her small clothes. His mouth watered and his breeches got very tight at the godly sight. His deepest desires wanted him to stay, to watch, to grab her. But no. It wouldn't be honourable or appropriate. He once again walked out.

"Who's there?" He heard the scared voice of his wife. _Shit._

"It's me. Are you proper, my lady?" He asked, curtly.

"Hmm... Not quite my lord... But sincerely I need your help." _My help?! My help?! She's naked and she needs my help._

He coughed, and acting cold and stern, entered the tent, and when he looked upon her, thankfully she had sheets covering her nakedness, but still, those curves of her, her hips, her large breasts. It was all noticeable. He gulped, hoping that his erection was hidden by his armour.

"I-I suppose we are going to ride the paths up to the tower," Shaena said, blushing. She was sure she had heard the noise of somebody entering her room, but Lord Stark had been outside. Did he see me naked? She looked at his face, cold and calm, like always, and calmed herself. She saw him nod in answer.

"I-I don't have any breeches." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. I have some that might fit you." She saw him walk to his chest, where he quickly found some breeches and a tunic.

"Thank you. Could you turn around?" She asked, once again flushing in crimson. She was foolish, she would have asked Lorra to pack her some breeches.

He nodded again and turned around.

She let the sheet fall and quickly scrambled to put the tunic on, it fell far below her waist, too big for her, but that was the least of her troubles. She then put on the breeches, familiar to the ones her father had let her use before... before everything went wrong. It was too large though, despite being filled by her bottom, her waist was too small for it and it looked very baggy at the legs.

Ned turned around, because of the lack of noise, and despite everything, chuckled when he took in the vision of his wife. The breeches were too large for her and kept falling off her waist, but her hips held them. It might have been too revealing, it not for the huge grey tunic she was wearing. It almost reached her knees and made her look baggy all around. He saw her scowl at his chuckle.

"I apologize, my lady, but you do look very... very beautiful in those clothes." He said with amusement and saw her blush at his words. He was surprised he could have that effect on her. _I do forget she's only sixteen. _He went to his chest again, snatching one of his leather belts for her. He handed it to her and she wrapped it around her waist, making the breeches stand, at least.

"Do you have any jerkin I could put on, my lord?" She asked him. She couldn't help but feel conscious about her breasts, and how the shirt curved around them. She saw him scratch the side of his jaw.

"Well, I do, but I don't think they will fit. Jerkings are very tight around the centre." He blushed a bit.

"Oh... Well, do you have any coat, then?" He nodded.

"I do, but this climate is a bit too warm for them."

"Well, could I wear it still?" She insisted. She didn't want to go out, walking in the middle of an army of men wearing this shirt. He nodded and handed her a coat of warm, furry pelt.

"It's bear pelt. I hunted it myself a few years ago." He said as she wrapped it around her.

"That's very brave of you... Eddard." She tried to say his name, without the courtesies. In truth, while she would never be able to love Lord Stark, she was stuck with him, and he with her. And he was kind, despite her father. So at least she would try to be comfortable with him.

"Thank you. But we should head out, the men are waiting for us... Shaena." She headed out, taking his arm after he offered it, smiling and happy that maybe, maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all.

* * *

Had some trouble and not that much time to write this! I originally wanted to include the tower of joy right in this chapter, but eventually decided againt's it! This chapter, mainly Ned/Shaena conversations, we see them warm up to each other a bit, and how they get in awkward situations with each other! Thank you for reading, and review and give suggestions! Thank you again!


End file.
